


Renascido

by RafaelHenriquegmail



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pokephilia, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaelHenriquegmail/pseuds/RafaelHenriquegmail
Summary: Um jovem morre renasce no mundo pokemon e decide se juntar e ajudar um garoto que acabou de começar sua jornada.
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> O classico isekai, não sei o que falar.
> 
> E alguns avisos tem hentai, yaoi, pokephilia e um aviso pessoal eu não apoio pedofilia e abuso de menores se vc pensa em fazer essas coisas procure um medico, isso e so uma obra de fição. 
> 
> Dito isso vamo pra historia divirtaçe.

Um jovem se encontrava flutuando num espaço vazio, ele parecia ter 18 anos tinha cabelos negros e um corpo atletico.

"Onde eu estou?" Se pergunta ele. "Ola." Ele grita mais não tem resposta.

Apos alguns instantes uma figura se materializa, parecia uma mulher mas seu corpo era todo brilhante então não era possivel vislumbrala direito.

"Ola jovem." Ela diz em um tom suave.

"Quem é vc e onde eu estou?" Ele pergunta pra ela.

"Onde vc esta? Bom vc esta morto, quanto a quem sou eu eu sou uma observadora, eu não tenho um nome." Ela diz pra ele.

"Morto? Como assim?" Ele diz. "E o que vc quer dizer com observadora?"

"Bom de forma simples, existem multiplos universos cada um com uma historia diferente e eu observo essas historias é como pegar pra ler um livro e depois outro e outro e assim por diante." Explica ela.

"Ta e por que eu estou aqui?" Ele pergunta.

"Simples, as vezes eu pego uma pessoa de algum mundo e coloco em outro pra ver oque acontece pra ver como a historia segue." Ela explica.

"Sabe na terra tem um genero de historia assim que o personagem principal morre e renasce em outro mundo é chamado de isekai, é isso que vai acontecer comigo?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim exatamente, na verdade cada historia que vc encontrar no seu mundo são na verdade universos paralelos." Ela diz.

"Que, perai quer dizer que cada livro, anime etc são tudo outros universos paralelos?" Ele pergunta sem acreditar.

"Sim e tambem nas chamadas fanfics, nessas historias por exemplo vamos pegar um anime, tem esse universo principal e se esse anime tiver mil fanfics desse anime então teram mil historias paralelas." Ela explica.

"Quer dizer que cada fanfic e um universo paralelo? Mesmo a as mais bizaras?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim mesmo as mais bizarras." Ela fala com um pouco de desgosto. E é isso que vai acontecer com vc vai ser enviado para outro mundo que tera uma nova historia e eu ficarei observando essa sua nova historia." Ela fala.

"Ta mas por que eu exatamente?" Ele pergunta.

"Por que vc? Bom não tem um criterio exato eu so quero me divertir, eu peguei vc de forma meio aleatoria, mais se vc quer um motivo, bom vc tem um coração bondoso." Ela explica.

"Ta bom então pra qual mundo eu vou ser enviado? É algum que eu conheço?" Ele pergunta animado.

"Escolha um, o que mais le agradar." Ela dis.

"Serio eu posso escolher?" Ela confirma ele então pensa um pouco e responde. "Eu quero ir pro mundo pokemon."

"Bem então sera esse mundo." Ela diz.

"A uma pergunta, no mundo pokemon tem 2 historias a do anime com o ash ketchum e a dos mangas com outros personagens, qual histroria eu serei enviado? É que eu sou muito fan dos personagens do anime, na verdade mais do que deveria." Ele pergunta.

"Bom o mundo pokemon que vc ira sera uma mesclagem dos 2 mundos mais em sua maior parte a historia do anime." Ela explica. "Agora eu presiso que vc pense em uma mini historia pra sua vida antes de começar sua jormada." Ela pede.

"Ok vamos la." Ele comesa a pensar. "Ja sei meus pais eram dois viajantes eu ia com eles em suas viagens e graças a isso aprendi muito sobre o mundo pokemon suas lendas e sobre os pokemons em geral, ate que a poucos meses meus pais morream por conta de uma doença, eu então queimei seus corpos e espalhei suas cinzas na floresta, então eu decidi ir atras do professor oak para conseguir uma liçença pokemon, para me tornar um treinador junto com o meu pokemon inicial, que ganhei dos meus pais no meu aniversario de 15 anos." Ele responde.

"Muito bem e qual seria esse pokemon?" Ela pergunta.

"Um ralts femea que evoluiu pra kirlia a alguns mezes." Ele responde.

"Muito bem, mais tenho a impresão que vc escolheu esse pokemon não apenas por ser forte mais por outros motivos mais interesantes." Ela olha pra ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele cora um pouco e tenta desconversar." Não, é por ser forte alem de ser facil criar um relacionamento de amizade com ele.

"Nao precisa mentir pra mim eu não vou te julgar e tambem eu sei dos seu desejos sujos e seus fetiches em relação a certos personagens." Ela responde com um sorriso. 

Ele fica vermelho. "Vc sabe?"

"Sim se quiser posso ate tornar mais facil pra conseguir realizar esses desejos o que acha? Ela pergunta.

"Mais facil de realizar meus desejos?" Ele pergunta interesado e ela acena. "Claro. Ele concorda sem exitar.

"A proposito vc vai cotinuar com seu nome real ou vai trocar pra outro?" Ela pergunta.

"Vou continuar com meu nome real, nao tem por que trocar." Ele responde.

"Muito bem seu nome continuara sendo o mesmo da sua outra vida, continuara sendo ryan." Ela responde. "Mais alguma coisa que vc queira ryan?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim eu gostaria de ser um usuario de aura. Ele responde com animação. "Ja que o ash é um eu queria ser tambem."

"Muito bem mais alguma coisa?"

"Acho que é isso, na verdade falar com os pokes, isso vem com a aura certo?" Ele pergunta e ela confirma. "Certo e vc disse que sera relativamente facil de eu realizar meus desejos mais sujos certo?" Ele pergunta com vergonha e ela acena novamente. "Bem então é isso." Ele responde.

"Muito bem entao irei enviar vc para o novo mundo, vamos ver que historia sera contada com esse novo mundo." Ela então brilha mais forte.

Ryan fecha os olhos e quando abre ve o céu coberto de nuvens de chuva.

"Ryan?" Ele escuta uma voz e olha pro lado e ve kirlia o olhando. "Esta tudo bem ryan?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim." Ele responde. "Foi so um sonho, o que ouve?" Ele pergunta.

"Bom vc adormeceu e enquanto dormia caiu uma tempestade." Ela responde.

"Certo." Ele então comesa a pensar no que aconteceu e então recebe as memorias desse novo mundo, segundo suas memorias ele estava indo em direçao a cidade de pallet quando decidiu parar pra descansar e adormeceu. "Bom ja descansamos bastante vamos kirlia." Ele dis pegando suas coisas.

Ela acena e eles começam a caminhar mesmo com as nuvens de chuva no céu.

"Sera que vou encontra lo?" Ryan se pergunta pensando em um certo garoto a qual era muito fã.

Eles andam por alguns minutos quando escutam o som de um raio seguido de uma explosão.

"O que foi isso?" Pergunta ryan, ele então ve uma nuvem de fumaça. "Sera que é ele?" Pensa ryan.

"Vamos kirlia, vamos ver o que ouve." Eles então correm ate o local da explosão, quando chegam encontram parte da area destruida, eles vem inumeros Spearows caidos no chão desmaiados alem de uma bicicleta queimada e perto da bicicleta eles viram um menino e um pikachu ambos desmaiados. "É realmente ele." Pensa ryan feliz de ver um de seus personagens preferidos.

Eles então vão ate o menino e pikachu pra ver se eles estão bem, quando chegam perto ryan percebe que os dois estavam muito feridos, ryan então lembra que kirlia conheçe heal pulse, e pede que ela o faça.

Ela então usa o pulso curativo no menino primeiro curando uma parte dos ferimentos dele, então ela cura o pikachu, enquanto ela esta curando um pouco o outro pokemon o menino começa a acordar.

"Ei garoto vc esta bem?" Pergunta ryan.

"Ó que aconteceu? Quem é vc?" O menino pergunta.

"Eu me chamo ryan, quanto a o que aconteceu eu esperava que vc me dissesse."

"Eu me chamo ash, espera cade o meu pikachu?" Ele pergunta olhando em volta ate ver pikachu sendo curado por kirlia. "Que pokemon é esse?" Ele pega sua pokedex e tenta escanear kirlia.

"Sem dados disponiveis." Diz a pokedex.

"Sem dados? Mais que pokemon é esse?" Pergunta ash surpreso.

"Essa e kirlia minha pokemon." Responde ryan. "Ela e uma pokemon de outra região, então a sua pokedex deve estar desatualizada."

Nesse momento pikachu acorda e olha em volta. 

"Ei pikachu tudo bem?" Ash pergunta e pikachu acena. "Que bom."

Eles então escutam um som e olham pro céu e vem um enorme pokemon passaro voando, ash então tenta escanear com sua pokedex mais novamente o aparelho não reconheçe, ash então percebe uma pena caindo em sua direção e a pega.

"Que pena bonita." Ele diz então volta a olhar pro ceu e ve o passaro indo em direção ao horizonte até desapareçer por completo. "Que pokemon era aquele?" Ele pergunta.

"Aquele era Ho oh um pokemon lendario, a lendas que dizem que ele so se mostra pra pessoas com coração puro,e aquele que avistar ho oh tera a felicidade eterna." Responde ryan.

"Vc ja o viu antes ryan?" Pergunta ash.

"Pessoalmente não, essa e a primeira vez, mas eu ja vi em livros." Ele responde. "Mais e ai vc consegue se levantar? Kirlia curou um pouco dos ferimentos de vcs dois mais e melhor vcs irem em um medico.

"Certo." Ash então tenta se levantar mais acaba desmaiando de cansaço.

"Ei." Ryan então segura ash antes que ele caise no chão. "Droga."

"Pika." Pikachu tenta se levantar mais tambem acaba desmaiando.

"O que fazemos ryan?" Pergunta kirlia. 

"Temos que levar eles ao medico, traga o pikachu aqui." Ele diz, kirlia então leva pikachu para perto de ryan, ele então coloca pikachu nos braços de ash e então pega o menino no colo. "A cidade mais proxima é viridian, vamos." Eles então começam a andar em direção a viridian.

Apos alguns minutos caminhando ash e pikachu finalmente acordam.

"Ryan o que aconteceu?" Pergunta ash e fica vermelho ao perceber que estava nos braços de ryan sendo caregado por ele.

"Vcs dois desmaiaram de novo." Responde ryan, ash então tenta sair de seus braços. "Ei não se esforçe, descançe um pouco, se vc se esforçar pode desmaiar de novo."

"Ta bom." Diz ash aceitando mais ainda estava envergonhado por estar sendo caregado.

"Então enquando seguimos pra viridian por que não me conta mais sobre vc?" Pergunta ryan.

"Ok meu nome é ash ketchum tenho 10 anos perto de completar 11, venho da cidade de pallet, hoje e meu primeiro dia como treinador e meu sonho e me tornar um mestre pokemon." Responde ash com um sorriso.

"Primeiro dia como treinador e vc ja ta todo ferrado desse jeito?" Pergunta ryan. "mais e ai o que aconteceu pra vc ficar todo ferido assim?"

"Bom o que aconteceu foi o seguinte." Ash então começa a explicar tudo o que aconteceu desde acordar tarde a desobediencia de pikachu o ataque dos Spearows ate o raio de pikachu que atingiu todos. "Bom acho que agora eu e pikachu somos amigos." Diz ash acariciando pikachu. "E vc ryan fale um pouco sobre vc."

"Bom meu nome e ryan sem sobrenome acabei de fazer 18 anos e sou filho de dois viajantes então não tenho um cidade de origem, e não tenho um sonho exatamente acho que quero conhecer o mundo." Responde ryan.

"Certo e onde estão seus pais?" Pergunta ash.

"Meus pais? Bom eles morreram de uma doença a alguns meses." Responde ryan tranquilamente

"Eu lamento por isso." Responde ash triste.

"Não se preocupe eu ja superei." Responde ryan tranquilo.

"Superou? Vc nao esta triste com a morte dos seus pais?" Ash pergunta confuso.

"Sim, eu fiquei triste no inicio mais e assim que as coisas são, as pessoas morrem e nos temos que seguir em frente, não adianta ficar triste pra sempre." Responde ryan. "Bom continuando a minha historia apos a morte dos meus pais eu decidi me tornar um treinador, eu estava indo ate pallet pra conversar com o professor quando ouvi o raio e a explosão fui ver o que ouve e encontrei vcs la no chão.

"E agora vc esta tendo que voltar pra viridian por minha causa, eu estou te atrasando." Diz ash um pouco triste.

"Nao se preocupe com isso, posso falar com o professor outra hora, nao tenho pressa." Diz ryan tranquilo.

"Certo, quando eu acordei eu tentei escanear o seu pokemon e nao consegui, que pokemon é esse? Pergunta ash olhando pra kirlia que andava ao lado de ryan.

"O nome dela e kirlia ela e uma pokemon do tipo psiquico e fada é natural da região de hoenn." Responde ryan. "Ela e a evolução de um pokemon chamado ralts, kirlia é chamada de o pokemon emoção, ela é capaz de sentir as emoções das pessoas e se aproxima de pessoas com bons sentimentos, ela evolui para 2 pokemon gardevoir e se o kirlia for macho e entrar em contato com uma dawn stone evolui pra gallade."

"Nossa que legal, é um prazer kirlia." Diz ash acenando pra kirlia, que ela acena de volta com um sorriso. 

Apos isso eles continuam conversando enquanto seguiam pra viridian, apos alguns minutos andando eles avistam a cidade. "Bom estamos quase la ash, eai acha que ja consegue andar?" Pergunta ryan.

"Acho que sim." Ryan então coloca ash no chão, ele acaba tropeçando mais consegue ficar de pé.

"Otimo vamos, ja vai escurecer." Disse ryan, eles seguem pra cidade e quando chegam na entrada da cidade são parados por uma policial.

"Esperem ai onde vcs pensam que vão com esses pokemons." Pergunta a mulher.

"Ao centro pokemon, esses dois precisam de um medico." Responde ryan.

"Ta bom e como eu vou saber se esses pokemons não são roubados, me mostrem as identidades de vcs." Disse ela.

"Identidade? Eu acho que não tenho uma." Comenta ash.

"A sua pokedex ash, ela serve de identidade." Diz ryan.

"Certo." Ash entao pega sua pokedex e entrega pra policial, ela checa a pokedex e a devolve.

"Tudo certo, e vc." Ela pergunta pra ryan.

"Bom eu não tenho uma pokedex, acontece que eu estava indo em direção a cidade de pallet pra falar com o professor quando achei ele." Explica ryan.

"E como eu vou saber se vc não roubou esse pokemon, ainda mais que é um pokemon que não é encontrado nessa região." Ela diz olhando kirlia.

Ryan então se irrita um pouco e responde. "A isso e ridiculo, vc não pode sair acusando as pessoas assim sem provas, na verdade acusar as pessoas de um crime sem provas tambem é um crime, alem disso se ela fosse roubada com certeza estaria amarrada e pedindo ajuda." Responde ryan.

"Vc tem razão me desculpe é so uma precaução." A policial então se desculpa. "Eu vou levalos ao centro pokemon." Ela então entra dentro do distrito policial e sai com uma moto com banco de passageiro, ash então sobe no banco de passageiro enquanto ryan coloca kirlia na pokebola e sobe atras da policial e se segura nela, ela então acelera a moto e eles partem em direção ao centro pokemon.

"Ei esperem." Disse uma garota ruiva caregando uma bicicleta toda queimada, ela começa a correr atras da moto.

No centro pokemon a enfermeira estava mechendo no computador quando derrepente a porta do saguão se abre e uma moto entra parando em frente o balcão. "Temos um estacionamento sabia?" A enfermeira questiona a policial.

"Essa é uma emergencia." Diz a policial.

"Por favor ajude." Ash se levanta e mostra pikachu.

"Nossa esse pikachu parece mal, tragam uma maca." Ela chama então uma chancey aparece com uma maca, a enfermeira coloca o pikachu nela e chancey o leva pra sala de operações, ela então se vira para os dois jovens e pergunta. "E vcs estão bem.

"Sim, nunca mais eu ando de moto com essa maluca." Responde ryan.

"Eu estou bem, são apenas aranhões." Responde ash.

"Certo eu vou cuidar do seu pikachu." Disse a enfermeira.

"E eu vou voltar pra minha patrulha." Disse a policial. "Vcs dois tomem cuidado." Ela então sai com sua moto enquanto a enfermeira entrou na sala de operações deixando ash e ryan no saguão.

"E agora ryan?" Pergunta ash.

"Nos esperamos." Responde ryan se sentando em um banco.

Apos alguns minutos ash decide ligar pra casa.

"Ola querido." Responde a mãe de ash. "Vc esta falando de onde?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu estou na cidade de viridian." Ele responde.

"Nossa mais ja? o seu pai levou 4 dias pra chegar ai, ele sentiria tanto orgulho de vc." Ela responde com um sorriso.

"Sim, eu gostaria que ele pudesse me ver agora." Responde ash tristemente.

"Eu sei que onde quer que ele esteja ele esta te observando querido." Responde ela. "Agora que tal vc me explicar esses machucados ai?"

"Bom eu tive um pequeno problema com um grupo de Spearows." Responde ash tentando se explicar.

"Ash vc disse que iria se cuidar." Ela questiona.

"Eu sei mãe, foi so um acaso nao vai se repetir, alem disso eu recebi ajuda de um novo amigo." Disse ash corando um pouco ao se lembrar de ryan o caregando.

"Um novo amigo? Que amigo?" Ela pergunta.

"Ei ryan a minha mãe quer te conhecer." Chama ash. 

Ryan então vai ate o telefone, quando ele olha a tela ele fica um pouco envergonhado, a mãe de ash estava apenas de toalha indicando que avia acabado de tomar banho, era possivel ver que algumas mechas de seu cabelo ruivo estavam molhadas, mais o que distraiu ryan um pouco foi que era possivel ver seus seios atraves da toalha.

"Ola senhora ketchum, é um prazer conhece la." Disse ryan.

"Ola, ryan certo?" Ele confirma. "É um prazer tambem, eu queria agradeçer por ajudar o meu filho, eu fiquei tão preocupada quando ele saiu e ainda mais agora que ele apareceu todo machucado." Ela responde.

"Mãe eu disse que foi só um acidente e que nao vai se repetir." Responde ash.

"Assim espero ash, bom eu vou desligar tomem cuidado vcs dois." Responde ela.

Eles se despedem e a chamada é encerrada.

Apos alguns minutos ash decide ligar para o professor oak.

"Ola ash a sua mãe disse que vc esta na cidade de viridian isso é verdade?" Pergunta o professor.

"Bom eu não estaria falando com vc se nao estivese." Responde ash.

"É isso e verdade, sabe gary apostou comigo que vc não capturaria nenhum pokemon, eu apostei um milhão que ele estaria errado." Disse o professor.

"Bom o dinheiro não é tudo na vida né." Reponde ash envergonhado.

Nesse momento ryan se aproxima.

"Com licença, ola professor eu me chamo ryan, eu queria falar com vc sobre conseguir uma licença de treinador, eu estava indo ate pallet pra falar com vc pessoalmente sobre isso mais tive que desviar meu caminho por causa de uns emprevistos." Responde ryan.

"Ola ryan é um prazer conhecê lo, sobre a licença não a necessidade de vc vir aqui pra isso, posso preparar uma e envia la pra vc pelo correio, vou preparar uma agora a noite, me ligue amanha e poderei prencher as informações e então le enviar a licença junto com uma pokedex." Responde o professor.

"Obrigado professor." agradeçe ryan.

"Bom tenho que desligar agora, boa sorte vcs dois." O professor então desliga.

Ash então tenta se distrair enquanto espera alguma noticia de pikachu, quando percebe uma placa de pedra com desenho de alguns pokemons.

"Ei ryan aquele não é o pokemon que nos vimos antes." Perguntou ash apontando pra um dos pokemons na placa.

"Na verdade não, o pokemon que nos vimos era ho oh esse da placa e articuno, embora sejam parecidos são pokemons diferentes." Responde ryan.

"Certo e quais são esses outros?" Pergunta ash.

"Bom esses são os 3 passaros lendarios articuno, zapdos e moltres e aquele quarto e um arcanine." Responde ryan. "So não sei por que tem um arcanine junto dos passaros lendarios, ele é um pokemon relativamente comum.

"Nossa ryan vc sabe bastante sobre os pokemon." Responde ash surpreso com o conhecimento do novo amigo. "Sera que pode me ensinar?" Pede ash.

"Claro, se o professor fizer minha licença eu posso acompanhar vc na sua jornada." Responde ryan.

Nesse momento eles escutam um grito. "Achei vc." Disse uma garota ruiva caregando uma bicicleca queimada nas costas.

"Ei é vc, o que aconteceu com sua bicicleta?" Pergunta ash pra ela.

"O que aconteceu? Vc aconteceu com a minha bicicleta, vc pegou ela e a destruiu por completo." Disse ela com raiva.

"Ei vamos nos acalmar por favor, ele pegou sua bicicleta por causa de uma emergencia ele precisava trazer o seu pikachu pra um medico." Disse ryan tentando acalma la.

Ela suspira e se acalma. "Vc tem razão, como esta o seu pikachu?" Ela pergunta olhando pra ash.

"Eu não sei faz um tempo que a enfermeira entrou com ele na sala de operações." Responde ash.

Nesse momento a enfermeira sai da sala de operações, uma chansey estava atras com a maca que pikachu estava, ele parecia bem melhor.

"O seu pikachu esta bem melhor mais é melhor ele não se esforsar, ele preçisa descansar." Disse a enfermeira.

"A sim não chegamos a nos apresentar eu sou ryan e ele é ash." Responde ryan para a garota.

"Meu nome é misty." Responde ela.

Derrepente a janela explode assustando todos e criando uma nuvem de fumaça.

"O que é isso?" Pergunta ash.

"Prepare çe pra encrenca." Uma voz de uma mulher era ouvida da fumaça.

"Encrenca em dobro." Uma voz de um homem tambem era ouvida da fumaça.

"Pra proteger o mundo da devastação." Disse a mulher.

"Pra unir todos os povos da nossa nação." Disse o homem.

"Para denunciar os males da verdade do amor." Disse a mulher.

"Pra estender nosso poder as estrelas." Disse o homem.

"Jessie." Disse a mulher.

"James." Disse o homem.

"Equipe rocket decolando na velocidade da luz." Disse a mulher.

"Renda se agora ou prepare ce para lutar." Disse o homem.

"Meowth é isso ai." Disse uma terceira voz.

Apos eles se apresentarem a fumaça desapareçe e era possivel ver os tres, jessie era um mulher com longos cabelos ruivos usava uma saia branca e uma camiseta tambem branca com um R vermelho que deixava sua barriga a mostra, ela usava luvas e botas pretas.

James era um homem com cabelo azul usava uma calça branca e camiseta de manga longa tambem branca com R vermelho, ele tambem usava luvas e botas pretas.

A terceira voz era um meowth.

"Um meowth que fala." Diz misty.

"Quem são vcs?" Pergunta ash.

"Nos somos ladrões de pokemon garotinho, viemos roubar todos os pokemons raros desse lugar." Disse jessie.

"Bom então estão perdendo tempo, aqui so tem pokemons feridos." Responde a enfermeira.

"Pode ate ser mais eu não me surprenderia se tivesse um pokemon raro entre os que estão aqui." Disse jessie.

"Não vamos deixar vcs roubarem os pokemons feridos." Disse misty.

"A então vcs querem lutar né, então vamos la, vai ekans." Disse jessie mandando o pokemon cobra. 

"Vai koffing." Disse james mandando seu pokemon.

"Vai Staryu." Disse misty mandando a estrela do mar. "Water Gun." Ela manda e Staryu solta uma rajada de agua de uma de suas pontas.

"Ekans desvie e use Bite." Disse jessie, a cobra então desvia do jato de agua e se aproxima de  
Staryu e o morde.

Enquanto isso ash checava as informações dos pokemons da equipe rocket e de misty.

"Ei ryan que tal uma ajuda aqui?" Pergunta ash olhando pra ryan mais percebe ele meio distraido.

Ryan estava distraido olhando jessie quando escuta ash o chamando. "A foi mal." Se desculpa ryan soltando  
Kirlia de sua pokebola.

"Que pokemon é esse." Perguntam os 3 rockets. 

"Olha so um pokemon raro pro chefe." Disse jessie.

"Com certeza ele vai adorar esse pokemon." Disse james. "koffing use Mud Shot." Koffing solta uma rajada de lama em direção a kirlia.

Ela sem falar nada pula pro lado desviando do ataque então usa Psybeam nos dois pokemons os derrubando no chão.

"Parece que eu tenho que fazer tudo por aqui." Disse meowth se preparando pra lutar.

"Ash eu quero lutar." disse pikachu mais apenas ryan entendeu.

"O que foi pikachu?" Pergunta ash.

"Ele disse que quer lutar." Responde ryan.

"Certo vamos la pikachu." Responde ash.

"Espere a eletricidade do seu pikachu ainda esta baixa." Responde a enfermeira.

Ash então tem uma ideia ele pega pikachu e coloca em cima da bicicleta queimada de misty e comesa a pedalar gerando eletricidade para pikachu.

"Ei o que esta fasendo." pergunta meowth.

"Estamos so gerando mais eletricidade pra vc meowth." Responde ash, pikachu então absorve a eletricidade gerada pela bicicleta e lança um poderoso Thunderbolt que acerta a equipe rocket causando uma explosão que manda a equipe rocket pro ceu.

"Não acredito que fomos derrotados desse jeito." Disse jessie.

"A mais aquele pikachu não é normal, se pegarmos ele e aquele pokemon desconhecido e entregarmos pro chefe com certesa seremos promovidos." Disse meowth.

"Vamos pensar num jeito de pegalos." Disse james, eles então somem no ceu.

"Vencemos." Comemora ash, então percebe que pikachu parecia exausto. "Pikachu tudo bem?" Ele pergunta.

"Parece que o seu pikachu gastou toda sua eletricidade, é melhor que ele fique de repouso sobe cuidados medicos essa noite." Responde a enfermeira.

"Mais ele vai ficar bem né?" Pergunta ash.

"Sim amanha de manha ele ja vai estar novinho em folha." Responde a enfermeira.

"Certo, ei enfermeira joy sera que vc pode arumar alguns quartos pra gente." Pergunta ryan.

"Claro deixe eu checar no registro." Ela então checa o registro no computador. "Bom a somente dois quarto disponiveis e são dois quartos com cama de casal." Responde ela.

Eles então pensam um pouco. "Certo a misty pode ficar com um eu e o ash dividimos o outro." Responde ryan.

"Por que vc que decide?" Pergunta misty.

"Tem alguma outra divisão?" Pergunta ryan. "A menos que vc queira dormir com um de nos." Provoca ryan com um sorriso a fazendo corar.

"É vc tem razão." Responde ela aceitando.

"Otimo agora vamos comer alguma coisa que eu to morrendo de fome." Responde ryan.

"Ei pikachu agente se ve amanha comporte çe." Diz ash para pikachu antes de uma chancey levar o rato para um quarto.

Eles então vão para o refeitorio do centro e pegam alguns lanches, se sentam e começam a comer, até que o silencio é quebrado por ash.

"Ei ryan eu percebi que na hora que estavamos lutando com a equipe rocket pikachu tinha dito alguma coisa e vc pareceu entender o que ele disse, como?" Pergunta ash.

"Bem simples eu sou um usuario de aura." Responde ryan.

"Aura o que é isso." Perguntam ash e misty.

"Bom aura e meio que a fonte de vida de todos os seres, com aura um ser humano pode fazer muitas coisa, pode usar ataques de pokemons aumentar a força fisica caminhar na agua e claro entender os pokemons." Enquanto explica ryan demonstra com sua mão que comesa a brilhar azul.

"Que legal sera que vc pode ensinar?" Pergunta ash.

"Claro mais vai depender se vcs sao usuarios de aura ou não." Responde ryan.

"Por que." Pergunta misty.

"Bom e que uma pessoa comum so pode aprender o basico da aura, que no caso e so entender os pokemons caminhar sobre a agua eu acho, nao sei exatamente o que é considerado o basico." Responde ryan.

"Certo mais so entender os pokemons ja ta otimo." Responde ash e misty concorda, apos isso eles conversam por mais um tempo ate que decidem ir pro seus quartos que eram um do lado do outro.

Ao entrarem no quarto kirlia sobe e deita na cama enquanto ash se senta.

"Bom eu vou tomar um banho depois vc vai tudo bem?" Pergunta ryan.

"Claro." Ash responde.

Ryan então entra no banheiro e fecha a porta, ele então suspira.

"Foi um longo dia." Ele pensa, ryan então se olha no espelho e percebe que sua aparencia não mudou depois de renascer, ele então tira sua roupa liga o chuveiro e comesa a se lavar.

Do lado de fora ash estava pensativo. "No que esta pensando?" Pergunta uma voz em sua cabeça, ele olha em volta se perguntando quem disse isso ate que olha pro lado e ve kirlia o olhando.

"Foi vc quem disse isso?" Ele pergunta pra ela.

"Sim eu sei telepatia, normalmente não uso pois ryan entende tudo que eu digo, mais vc não respondeu minha pergunta." Responde kirlia.

"Bom eu estava pensando em um jeito de agradeçer ryan, ele meio que salvou a minha vida e a do pikachu, se vc e ele nao aparecesem talves nos dois tivessemos morrido." Responde ash um pouco envergonhado.

"Vc não preçisa agradeçer eu tenho certeza que ele nao se importaria em ajudar." Responde kirlia.

"Mesmo assim eu quero agradeçer de algum jeito." Responde ash voltando a pensar em alguma coisa.

Kirlia então da um sorriso malicioso. "Por que vc não começa ajudando ele a se lavar, pode pensar em mais coisas depois." Ela fala usando seus poderes psiquicos para ash aceitar essa ideia.

"Boa ideia mais ele trancou a porta." Responde ash.

"Ué eu posso abrila com meus poderes." Responde kirlia.

"Certo eu vou fazer isso." Ash então se levanta da cama e começa a se despir enquanto kirlia o olhava com interesse, apos ficar nu ele olha pra kirlia, ela então acena e destranca a porta do banheiro.

"Tente não fazer muito barulho." Diz kirlia prevendo o que os dois fariam no banheiro.

Ash não entende o que ela quis dizer mais ignora, ele então entra no banheiro e fecha a porta ele então ve ryan tomando banho de olhos fechados e se aproxima.

Ryan estava relaxando no banho quando percebe alguem proximo, ele abre os olhos e ve ash nu na sua frente e trava por completo.

Ash para de se aproximar quando ve ryan o olhando, ash então olha o corpo de ryan de cima a baixo parando sua visão no penis do outro.

"Ash o que vc esta fazendo aqui?" Pergunta ryan.

"Eu queria agradeçer por ter me salvado então pensei em te ajudar lavando suas costas." Responde ash sem tirar os olhos do penis de ryan.

Ryan então percebe pra onde ash esta olhando e tenta se cobrir com uma toalha, ash então se aproxima dele ainda olhando para a virilha do outro.

"Ele esta estranho quase como se estivese hipnotizado." Pensa ryan quando se lembra de uma coisa.

Flash back

"Eu posso deixar bem mais facil de vc realizar seus desejos sujos." Disse a mulher brilhante.

"Mais facil de eu realizar meus desejos?" Ele pergunta e ela confirma. "Claro." Ele responde.

"Então é isso." Ele sorri e tira a toalha ficando novamente nu na frente do menino.

Ash então chega mais perto. "Nossa ryan vc e bem maior do que eu." Fala ash se referindo ao seu penis que tinha 4 polegadas diferente de ryan que tinha 8.

"Bom eu sou mais velho do que vc então isso é natural." Fala ryan sorrindo.

"Eu posso tocar?" Pergunta ash.

"Claro." Responde ryan.

Ash então ergue a mão e toca o penis de ryan e percebe ele endurecendo, quando ele fica duro por completo ash o segura com a mão e começa a acaricia lo, enquanto o acariciava ash tambem vai ficando duro.

Ryan da um suspiro de prazer enquanto ash o acariciava, apos alguns instantes ash se abaixa e fica olhando.

"Que tal usar a lingua ash." Sugere ryan.

"Certo." Ash então se aproxima e da uma lambida no penis de ryan, apos alguns segundos ele da outra então da uma mais longa ate que o coloca inteiro na boca. Ryan então começa gemer enquanto o menino chupava seu pau indo cada vez mais rapido, ryan notou que ash estava enfiando seu pau ate a garganta e não tinha o reflexo de vomito, então sorriu e colocou a mão na cabeça do menino o forçando a ir mais fundo.

Apos alguns instantes ryan se sente pronto pra explodir, ele solta um gemido e solta sua carga na boca do menino, ash arregala os olhos quando sente o esperma do outro enchendo sua boca, ash então tira o membro da boca e engole o esperma.

"Nossa isso foi incrivel." Disse ash com os olhos brilhando.

"Podemos continuar se vc quiser." Disse ryan sorrindo.

"Serio?" Ash pergunta e ryan acena. "Então o que fazemos."

Ryan então levanta ash e o faz se encostar na parede com a bunda empinada, ele então fica atras de ash e preciona seu pau contra o buraco do menino o fasendo soltar um gemido baixo. "E ai ash quer continuar? Se não quiser nos paramos agora." Pergunta ryan.

"Não, eu quero continuar, por favor ryan coloque dentro eu preciso." Disse ash perdido na luxuria.

"Ok então la vai." Disse ryan colocando seu pau no buraco do menino lentamente, seu penis entrou sem problemas pois estava coberto de baba por causa do boquete que ash acabou de fazer.

Ash fechou os olhos quando sentiu o penis de ryan em seu buraco entrando lentamente, quando chega no fim ryan espera um pouco ate o menino se acostumar com seu pau.

"Vamos ryan por favor." Implora ash, ryan então coloca as mãos na cintura de ash e começa a se mexer entrando e saindo devagar, apos alguns instantes ryan começa a acelererar seu movimento de vai e vem o que fas ash gemer e suspirar de prazer, conforme ryan ia acelerando seus movimentos os gemidos de ash iam ficando cada vez mais altos.

"Ryan." Geme ash em uma enorme luxuria, ryan então decide dar mais prazer ao menino, ele coloca sua mão direita na barriga de ash e vai deçendo ate achar o penis do menino que estava completamente duro, ryan então começa a masturbar ash, sua mão subindo e deçendo no membro do menino enquanto continuava seu vai e vem na bunda de ash, tudo isso estava levando o menino a loucura o fazendo gemer alto.

Ash ja estava no limite com a mão de ryan o masturbando e o pau dele no seu buraco, e com um gemido alto ash acaba gozando na parede a sua frente, isso causa uma reação que faz seu buraco se apertar espremendo o penis de ryan o fazendo chegar ao limite tambem, e com um gemido alto ryan tambem goza dentro do buraco de ash.

"Ryan." Geme ash ao sentir o esperma de ryan na sua bunda.

"Ash o seu buraco é tão apertado." Geme ryan.

Ambos estavam ofegantes e ash estava com as pernas tremendo o fazendo se segurar na parede, apos recuperar um pouco o folego ryan percebeu duas coisas, ele ainda estava duro e ainda estava dentro de ash.

Ryan então abriu um sorriso e recomeçou seus movimentos de vai e vem dentro do buraco de ash o fazendo gemer alto.

"Ryan vc ainda não esta satisfeito?" Pergunta ash entre gemidos.

"Não, essa sua bunda e muito gostosa." Disse ryan com um sorriso enquanto continuava fodendo o buraco de ash.

Enquanto ash era fodido por tras seu penis novamente ganhou vida, ryan percebeu isso e mais uma vez começou a masturbar o menino.

"Isso, é assim que vc gosta não é sua vagabunda." Disse ryan provocando ash. "Gosta do meu pau na sua bunda não é?

"Sim." Responde ash entre gemidos. "Sim eu adoro, eu adoro o seu pau." O menino estava gemendo alto em sua luxuria. "Adoro os seu esperma."

"Pois se prepare que eu vou te dar mais dele." Disse ryan tambem com luxuria.

E novamente ash acaba gozando primeiro com os movimentos de ryan, o que causa novamente o mesmo efeito da primeira vez o buraco de ash se aperta espremendo o penis de ryan o que o faz gemer alto e gozar dentro de ash.

Os dois agora estavam estremamente ofegantes, as pernas de ash estava tremendo muito, e o menino era segurado por ryan e tambem se segurava na parede pra não cair, ryan então sai de dentro do menino o vira para si e beija ash com vontade, vontade essa que é retribuida pelo menor.

Os dois continuam se beijando ate lhes faltar ar, eles então se separam e ash pergunta. "E agora ryan o que fazemos?"

"Bom vamos terminar o banho estamos aqui a muito tempo." Responde ryan, então eles tomam banho e ajudam o outro a se lavar.

Quando eles saem do banheiro kirlia percebe que ash esta muito cansado, ela da espaço pra ele e o menino deita na cama ainda nu dormindo imediatamente, ela então se vira pra ryan.

"Então se divertiu?" Ela pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

"Sim." Responde ryan com um tom cansado. 

"Não vai me agradeçer?" Ela pergunta.

"Pelo que?" Ele pergunta.

"Por que fui eu quem deu a ele a ideia de se juntar a vc no banho então de nada." Ela responde.

Ryan se senta na cama olhando para kirlia ate que ele abre um grande sorriso. "Sua fadinha safada, obrigado kirlia." Agradeçe ryan.

Kirlia então sobe no colo de ryan. "Tudo pelo meu amado treinador." Ela então o beija. E quando se separam ela fala. "Eu ainda espero a minha vez."

"Sera logo, eu prometo." Disse ele fazendo carinho nela.

Eles então se deitam e adormeçem com ryan e ash nus.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty entrou no seu quarto e se jogou na cama. "Que dia em." Disse ela pensando no qua aconteceu, ela passou boa parte da manha na floresta tentando pescar um pokemon novo, ate que quando finalmente pensou que tinha pego alguma coisa o que ela tirou do rio foi um garoto com um pikachu ferido.

Esse garoto então roubou sua bicicleta enquanto fugia de um bando de Spearow a deixando a pé enquanto um tempestade se aproximava, apos seguir a estrada ela encontra sua bicicleta toda queimada e um terreno todo destruido, ela então pega sua bicicleta e carega ela todo o caminho até viridian na intenção de encontrar o menino que a destruiu e tirar satisfações.

Apos encontralo e perceber que tinha sido uma emergencia ela então tem que lidar com um par de ladrões, para so então ela finalmente poder comer alguma coisa e poder relaxar em um quarto.

Ela então olha pro relogio e percebe que se passaram quase 10 minutos enquanto ela pensava no que tinha acontecido, ela então decide tomar um banho e descansar, apos o banho misty se deita na cama de toalha, ela estava se decidindo se colocava uma roupa ou se dormia nua.

Ate que ela escuta um barulho que pareciam vozes, ela se pergunta da onde vinham e percebe que vem do quarto ao lado, o quarto onde ash e ryan estavam, ela então se aproxima da parede e coloca seu ouvido nela para escutar melhor, ate que escuta um som que parecia um gemido.

Ela estranha o som e continua ouvindo pra ter certeza, ela então começa a escutar uma serie de gemidos. "Essa voz parece o ash, o que esta acontecendo?" Se pergunta ela ate que escuta a voz de ryan.

"Mais o que eles estão fazendo?" Se pergunta misty. "Espera sera que eles estão?" Misty então tem uma ideia, o que a faz ficar vermelha. "Não não é possivel." Misty duvida de sua ideia ate que escuta.

"Isso é muito bom ryan." Ela escuta ash falando e cora. "Eles realmente estão transando." Pensa ela não tendo mais duvidas.

Enquanto ela ouvia os gemidos de ash ela sente seu corpo ficar quente e sente um formigamento em sua intimidade, ela então desamarra a toalha e a deixa cair no chão ficando completamente nua, ela estava muito envergonhada mais tambem bem exitada, ela leva uma de suas mão ate sua intimidade e começa a se tocar.

Ela solta um grunhido ao colocar um dedo dentro de sua intimidade, e com a outra mão começa a massagear os seios, misty então fecha os olhos e começa a se masturbar enquanto ouvia os gemidos dos meninos no outro quarto.

Enquanto se masturbava misty começou a imaginar os dois meninos transando, ela então começou a se imaginar no meio dos dois sendo fodida em dupla num sexo a três.

Até que apos alguns minutos se masturbando ela alcança o climax e solta um gemido, ela rapidamente coloca a mão na boca para que os meninos não escutem, ela então cai deitada na cama ofegante.

Ela escuta ash soltar um gemido alto e depois não escuta mais nada, ela então se ajeita na cama, fecha os olhos e dorme nua.

Ja de manhã ryan acorda e percebe que ash esta bem perto roçando a bunda no seu penis, ryan então se afasta antes que fique excitado, ele então ve kirlia dormindo no canto da cama, ele se levanta e se espreguiça.

"Gente ta na hora de acordar." Disse ryan os chamando.

Os dois acordam e coçam os olhos.

"Bom dia ryan." Disse kirlia.

"Ei ryan vc dormiu bem?" Pergunta ash com um sorriso olhando ryan.

"Eu que te pergunto, depois da nossa brincadeira vc dormiu igual uma pedra." Respondeu ryan com sorrindo.

ash então cora ao se lembrar do que fizeram no banheiro na noite anterior. "Olha sobre a noite anterior eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu não devia ter entrado no banheiro e."

"Ei ei ei calma não precisa se desculpar." Disse ryan interrompendo suas desculpas. "O que aconteceu foi que vc foi movido pelo sentimento de gratidão misturado com luxuria e um leve toque de hipnose." Ryan responde e da uma olhada pra kirlia que sorri. "Olha não se encomode com isso afinal nós dois nos divertimos não foi." Comenta ele.

"Ok eu não vou me encomodar." Disse ash.

"Otimo agora eu vou tomar outro banho." Disse ryan se dirigindo para o banheiro, ele então percebe ash indo atras dele. "Opa eu vou tomar banho sozinho dessa vez, vc espera aqui, e nada de graçinhas." Disse ele para ash.

"A por favor ryan eu quero me divertir com vc de novo. "Pede ash."

"Não, se não vamos demorar muito e provavelmente estaremos muito cansados para seguir viagem, então espere aqui, e vc tambem nada de graçinhas." Disse ryan olhando pra kirlia que sorria, ele então entra no banheiro e fecha a porta.

Ash então se senta na cama decepçionado.

"E ai vc se divertiu ontem?" Pergunta kirlia pra ash com telepatia.

"Sim, foi incrivel eu adorei." Disse ash se virando pra ela.

"Deu pra perceber pelos seu gritos e gemidos." Ela fala com um sorriso malicioso.

"Vc ouviu?" Pergunta ele.

"Claro vc estava gemendo alto, na verdade vou ficar surpresa se as pessoas dos outros quartos nao tiverem ouvido." Responde ela.

"Agora eu lembrei de uma coisa, o ryan disse que eu fiz isso por causa de um pouco de hipnose, vc me hipnotizou? Ele pergunta.

"So um pouco eu dei a ideia de entrar la e hipnotizei um pouco pra vc aceitar a ideia, eu nao iria te forçar a fazer algo que vc não faria de jeito nenhum, eu meio que me aproveitei da sua inocencia dando uma ajudinha pra um desejo que ja estava la." Ela explica.

"Um desejo que ja estava la? Como eu poderia ter criado um desejo por ele sendo que o conheci ontem? Pergunta ash.

"Eu não disse que precisava ser um desejo sexual, o desejo que vc tinha antes era apenas de gratidão e quando entrou la se tornou desejo sexual, desejo esse que apos vcs transarem uma vez se tornou muito mais forte e agora vc o deseja sexualmente de forma espontanea." Explica ela.

"Vc planejou isso? Planejou usar e meu desejo de gratidão e transforma lo em um desejo sexual?" Pergunta ash.

"Sim." Ela disse simplesmente.

"Por que?" Ele pergunta.

"Por que eu amo o ryan ash, a minha especie é assim, nos nos conectamos muito fortemente aos nossos treinadores, e por algum motivo quando ele te viu ele sentiu desejos por vc, mais ele não iria força lo." Explica ela.

"E vc não forçou?" Ele pergunta.

"Não, como eu disse antes jamais te forçaria a fazer algo que não quisesse, e eu não forçei vc a transar com ele, vc tinha o desejo de agradeçer a ele por ter te salvo, eu deixei esse sentimento muito mais forte, e quando vc entrou la o desejo de agradeçer se tornou desejo sexual e luxuria. "Ela completa a explicação."

"Bem acho que vc tem razão, alem disso eu adorei então não vou reclamar." Responde ash.

"Bom agora que encerramos esse assunto, me diga, como foi?" Pergunta ela chegando bem perto e o olhando com um sorriso.

"Foi incrivel, ele é muito gentil e até aceitou parar caso eu não quisesse, e depois que começamos de verdade foi maravilhoso." Respondeu ele.

"Eu imagino sabe eu ainda estou esperando a minha vez, mais ele sempre diz pra mim esperar, acho que ele esta esperando eu evoluir, mais tudo bem afinal eu sei que quando evoluir vou ficar tão bonita que ele não vai resistir." Ela responde.

Ash então olha pra ela com mais atenção e percebe que ela era realmente muito bonita, kirlia percebe ele olhando e da um sorriso, ela então fica de pé e da uma volta para mostrar pra ele seu corpo.

"E então, gosta do que ve?" Ela pergunta o provocando.

Ash então cora um pouco. "Sim vc é bonita." Ele responde.

Ela então decide provoca lo ainda mais, ela se aproxima dele e o empurra pra tras o fazendo ficar deitado na cama, ela então sobe em cima do peito dele. "Então quer se divertir comigo?" Ela pergunta.

"Vc não disse que ama o ryan?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim, mais assim como eu quero que ele seja feliz e se divirta ele deseja o mesmo pra mim, e eu não me importo de me divertir com outros." Ela responde.

"Eu não sei." Disse ash.

Kirlia olha pra tras e ve o penis de ash duro. "Sua mente esta exitante mais o seu amiguinho esta bem animado." Disse ela rindo. "Segure a sua luxuria garotão, o primeiro a provar esse corpinho sera meu treinador, depois vc e eu poderemos nos divertir, mais eu posso te dar um gostinho." Ela então se abaixa e o beija, ash fica surpreso mais retribui.

Nesse momento ryan sai do banheiro e ve os dois se beijando e abre um sorriso. "Que bonito." Disse ryan os interrompendo." Por mais que eu ache isso excitante nos temos que ir."

Ash então cora, pega uma toalha e entra rapidamente no banheiro.

"Vc não toma jeito né?" Pergunta ryan sorrindo pra ela.

"Não, por que eu tomaria, ser assim é muito mais divertido." Ela disse com um sorriso. "A propósito, ontem enquanto vcs estavam no banheiro eu senti o sentimento de luxuria vindo do quarto ao lado, acho que a amiga de vcs ouviu a diversão e começou a se tocar." Responde ela.

"Então ela ouviu." Disse ele pensativo. "Ta bem vamos ver o que acontece de agora em diante."

Ryan então se veste, apos alguns minutos ash sai do banheiro, ele olha pra kirlia e cora, ele então se veste e eles saem do quarto indo pro saguão, ash então vai falar com infermeira enquanto ryan vai ate o telefone pra falar com o professor.

"Bom dia ryan eu ja preparei a sua licença, so preciso de algumas informações basicas pra completar." Disse o professor.

"Certo que tipo de informações?" Pergunta ryan.

"Informações como nome, idade, pokemon inicial e outras coisas." Disse o professor.

Enquanto ryan conversava com o professor ash perguntava pra enfermeira sobre seu pikachu.

"O seu pikachu esta bem melhor." Disse a enfermeira enquanto uma chancey trazia pikachu.

"Ei pikachu esta se sentindo bem?" Ele pergunta e o rato acena que sim. "Otimo." Disse ele o pegando nos braços.

"E melhor vcs tomarem mais cuidado daqui em diante." Aconselhou a enfermeira.

"Certo nos vamos tomar cuidado." Ele disse, ash então vai ate onde ryan estava.

"Bom é isso ryan, agora eu so preciso saber onde vc vai estar nos proximos dias pra le enviar sua pokedex." Pede o professor.

"Bom eu pretendo seguir viagem com ash então acho que vamos pra pewter." Responde ryan.

"Certo então vou mandar sua pokedex pra pewter." O professor então percebe ash. "A ash que bom que apareceu, acontece que deu um erro no meu sistema e eu dei a vc e aos outros treinadores uma versão desatualizada da pokedex." Explica o professor. "A pokedex que eu te dei so tem as informações sobre os pokemons de kanto então eu preciso atualiza la."

"Ta então o que eu faço?" Ele pergunta.

"Conecte a pokedex no computador e eu vou poder atualiza la para a nacional dex." Ele explica, ash então conecta a pokedex por um cabo e o professor envia a atualização. "Com isso a pokedex vai poder passar as informaçoes sobre todos os pokemons descobertos até agora.

"Ei professor, por que o senhor ja da a nacional dex logo de cara?" Pergunta ryan.

"Bom, antes eu dava aos treinadores a pokedex de kanto, mais a alguns anos ocorreram inumeras migrações de pokemons de outras regiões, muitos pokemons de kanto migraram e se espalharam pra outras regioes e o inverso tambem aconteceu, agora em kanto é possivel encontrar normalmente pokemos de kanto, johto, hoenn, e sinnoh, e com sorte e possivel encontrar pokemons de regiões mais distantes." Explica o professor. "Então eu e outros professores decidimos entregar a nacional dex logo de inicio para novos treinadores.

"Entendi." Disse ryan, nesse momento a pokedex solta um apito indicando que estava atualizado.

"Bem é isso boa sorte pra vcs dois." Eles se despedem e a chamada é encerrada. Ryan então percebe misty se aproximando.

"Ei misty como foi a noite?" Ryan pergunta.

Ela cora um pouco mais rapidamente volta ao normal. "Foi boa, eu dormi bem, e vcs?" Ela pergunta pra disfarçar.

"A foi otima. Responde ryan. Ash então os chama pra comer.

Apos comerem eles saem do centro e se dirigem pra fora da cidade em direção a viridian forest.

"So um pergunta, por que vc esta vindo conosco misty?" Pergunta ash apos entrarem na floresta.

"Por que? Por que vc me deve uma bicicleta nova, e tambem ryan disse que ia ensinar como falar com os pokemons." Ela responde.

Apos alguns minutos caminhando misty solta um grito alto e corre em direção dos meninos.

"Ei o que aconteceu?" Pergunta ryan confuso.

"Eu odeio insetos." Gritou ela apontando pra uma direção onde tinha um pokemon lagarta.

"Nossa um caterpie." Disse ash empolgado, ele então pega a pokedex e checa as informações, apos isso ele pega um pokeball e joga no caterpie, a pokeball balança um pouco e solta um som indicando a captura.

"Isso eu peguei um caterpie." Comemora ash. "Vc viu ryan, meu primeiro pokemon."

"Por que vc pegou isso?" Pergunta misty. "Os insetos são uma das criaturas mais nojentas desse mundo."

"Ei não fale assim os pokemons insetos são legais." Ele então solta caterpie da pokeball. Eles então voltam a caminhar com ash e misty discutindo sobre caterpie e ryan tentando apartar a briga.

"Ei é impreção minha ou ash e ryan estão muito mais proximos?" Pergunta pikachu para kirlia.

"Não é impreção não, eles estão muito proximos." Responde kirlia sorrindo.

"Mais por que? O que aconteceu pra eles ficarem tão proximos?" Pergunta ele.

"Bom o que aconteceu foi o seguinte." Kirlia então explica tudo que aconteceu pra pikachu.

"Nossa eles realmente fizeram?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim." Ela responde sorrindo.

Apos algumas horas quando estava prestes a anoitecer eles então montam o acampamento, misty então decide nadar num rio que tinha perto dali.

Sem que ela percebesse kirlia se aproxima e senta na beira do rio e fica olhando misty nadar.

Ate que misty percebe a pokemon a olhando. "O que vc ta fazendo aqui?" Ela pergunta.

"Estou olhando vc." Kirlia responde com telepatia.

"Vc pode usar telepatia?" Ela pergunta e kirlia acena. "O que esta fazendo aqui?

"Estou olhando vc nadar, vc é bonita." Ela elogia e misty cora.

"Obrigada." Misty então sai da agua.

"Eu sei o que vc fez." Kirlia comenta.

"Como assim?" Misty pergunta sem entender.

"Ontem a noite vc se masturbou." Kirlia comenta com um sorriso malicioso fazendo misty corar.

"O que? Claro que não." Misty responde.

"Não adianta negar, eu consigo sentir os sentimentos das pessoas eu senti a sua luxuria ontem, vc se masturbou enquanto ouvia ash e ryan não foi?" Pergunta kirlia.

Misty pensa em negar isso mais sabia que estava encuralada e acaba admitindo.

Ela então se senta no chão envergonhada com as mãos no rosto ate que sente algo subindo em seu colo, ela tira as mão do rosto e percebe kirlia em seu colo com o rosto proximo ao seu.

"Vc pensou neles certo?" A pokemon pergunta com um sorriso. "Olha se quiser prazer vc pode falar com eles com certeza eles não vão se importar." Disse ela.

"O que como assim pedir pra eles?" Misty pergunta. "Esta sugerindo que eu tranze com eles?"

"E por que não?" A pokemon pergunta.

"Por que eu acabei de conheçe los." Misty responde.

"Ué eles tambem acabaram de se conheçer." Responde kirlia.

Kirlia decide não insistir mais, mas ela sabia que a garota acabaria cedendo. "Apenas pense no que eu falei." Ela então se afasta e segue em direção ao acampamento deixando a garota com seus pensamentos.

Quando misty volta pro acampamento ela ve ash conversando com ryan.

"Ei misty ryan disse que vai nos ensinar aquela coisa de aura." Disse ash a chamando.

Ela se anima com isso e se senta do lado de ash.

Ryan então fechou os olhos e se concentrou, então um pequeno fogo azul surgiu entre suas mãos.

"Essa é aura." Ele explicou. "Em primeiro lugar vcs precisam entender o que é aura. Ela é meio que a energia vital de todos os seres vivos." Ryan então separa o fogo entre as suas mãos e estende as mãos para os dois. "Aqui sintam isso."

Os dois exitam mais seguram as maos de ryan.

"Então como qual a sensação?" Ele pergunta.

"Nossa é quente, bem quente mais não desconfortavel." Disse ash.

"Sim, vc sente isso sempre?" Pergunt misty.

"Bom depois de um tempo vc se acostuma." Ele responde. "Agora quero que vcs fechem os olhos e se concentrem nesse sentimento." Ele pede.

Seguindo suas instruções eles fecham os olhos, apos alguns instantes ryan lentamente tira as mãos deixando eles usarem sua propria aura.

A chama de misty diminuiu depois que ele retirou a mão mais ainda estava acesa embora bem fraca.

A chama de ash por outro lado se mantinha cosntante.

"Certo vcs dois abram os olhos." Disse ryan.

Ao abrir os olhos os dois perdem a concentração fazendo as duas chamas diminuirem e se apagarem por completo.

"Ryan quando vc tirou a sua mão?" Pergunta misty. 

"Pouco depois que vcs fecharam os olhos, eu queria ver se vcs conseguiriam usar sua aura sem ajuda." Explicou ele. "Agora quero que se conçentrem e tentem acender a chama sozinhos."

Eles então voltam a se concentrar nas suas auras mais nenhum deles consegue.

"Ei não fiquem tristes vcs conseguiram manter a chama um pouco depois que eu tirei as mãos, com o tempo vcs melhoram." Disse ele.

Apos isso eles comem um lanche feito por ryan, depois de comer eles entram em seus sacos de dormir.

No meio da noite kirlia acorda e percebe pikachu e caterpie se afastando um pouco do acampamento e vai atras.

"Vc quer evoluir?" Ela escuta a voz de pikachu vindo cima de uma arvore.

"Sim meu sonho é poder voar pelo ceu como um Butterfree." Disse caterpie.

"Não é um sonho tão distante, a sua especie evolui relativamente rapido ainda mais se estiver com um treinador." Disse kirlia subindo no galho que eles estavam.

"É acho que sim." Ele responde.

"E vc kirlia? Qual seu sonho?" Pergunta pikachu.

"Eu não tenho exatamente um sonho, quero continuar fazendo meu treinador feliz. Fora isso não tem nada que eu queira." Ela responde. "E vc pikachu?"

"Assim como vc nào tenho nada definido, mais eu quero ficar mais forte." Responde ele.

"Então me responda, o que acha sobre evolução?" Ela pergunta pro rato.

"Eu não sei, acho legal mais acho que não é pra mim. Eu ja ouvi outros pokemons falando que se eu não evoluir não poderei ser mais forte." Responde pikachu.

"Isso é besteira, qualquer um pode ser forte sem ter a necessidade de evoluir." Responde kirlia.

"Ela tem razão pikachu." Esponde caterpie.

Caterpie então desce da arvore e volta pra perto dos treinadores deixando pikachu e kirlia.

"Eu disse o que eu acho sobre evolução e vc o que acha?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu diferente de vc estou anciosa pra evoluir." Ela responde com um sorriso. "Afinal com a evolução vou ficar mais linda do que ja sou."

"Sei, sabe é um pouco esquisito pensar no que ash e ryan fizeram." Ele responde.

"Por que acha isso?" Ela pergunta.

"Não sei, acho que só não estou acostumado." Ele responde.

"Bom, eu acho que é melhor vc se acostumar por que provavelmente eles farão isso mais vezes durante a jornada." Ela responde sorrindo. "E eu tambem pretendo participar."

"Pretende participar?" Ele pergunta e ela acena. "Espera e a misty ela sabe que eles transaram?"

"Sim, o ash fez muito barulho e ela acabou ouvindo." Ela responde. "Inclusive ela ate se masturbou enquanto ouvia eles."

"Agora pouco vc disse que tambem pretende se divertir com eles, vc vai transar com eles?" Ele pergunta e ela acena. "Com o ash tambem?" Novamente ela acena. "Vc é muito esquisita, não é normal um pokemon ter tantos desejos sexuais, por que vc é assim?" Ele pergunta.

"Não sei, acho que por ter uma conexão muito forte com meu treinador acabei pegando isso dele, por que embora ele disfarçe e esconda muito seus desejos ele é um pervertido." Ela responde.

"É muito pra se pensar." Ele responde. "Bom vamos voltar."

"So mais uma coisa." Ela fala, ele então se volta pra ela e ela o beija o deixando sem reação.

Apos o beijo ela desce da arvore e volta pro acampamento. "Essa fada maluca." Pikachu então a segue de volta ao acampamento.

No dia seguinte todos são acordados com um grito de misty.

"O que foi, por que esta gritando?" Pergunta ash.

"Eu disse pra manter ele longe de mim." Ela responde apontando pra caterpie.

"Ue mais ele gosta de vc." Disse ash.

"Não importa eu quero ele longe de mim." Ela responde deixando caterpie triste, ele então se afasta dela e entra na sua pokebola.

"Olha o que vc fez vc deixou ele triste." Disse ash.

Eles então começam a discutir enquanto ryan e os pokemons observam, ate que apos alguns minutos ryan se cansa e chama a atenção deles.

"Chega, vcs dois so sabem discutir? Se vamos viajar juntos vcs vão ter que se entender." Ele responde.

Derrepente um pokemon passaro passa por cima deles pousando proximo.

"Nossa um Pidgeotto." Disse ash pegando a pokedex pra escanea lo.

"Certo vc vai ser meu proximo pokemon." Disse ele pegando uma pokeball. "Caterpie eu esco..."

"Ei espera." Disse ryan o interrompendo. "Ash caterpie seria uma pessima escolha, pokemons insetos são fracos contra voadores e por mais que vantagem de tipo não seja tudo caterpie não seria uma boa ideia, use pikachu ele vai se sair bem melhor." Disse ele.

"Certo, vamos la pikachu." Disse ash.

Pikachu então fica em frente a Pidgeotto e os dois se preparam pra lutar.

Pidgeotto então levanta vôo e tenta acertar pikachu com Wing Attack, o rato desvia e aproveita a aproximação e acerta o passaro com Thunderbolt, o derrotando.

Ash então pega uma pokeball e joga em Pidgeotto, a pokeball treme um pouco e clica indicando a captura.

"Isso mais um novo pokemon." Comemora ash. "Vamos deve ter mais pokemons pra capturar nessa floresta.

Apos algumas horas procurando mais pokemons sem sucesso eles param pra descansar.

Derrepente aconteçe uma explosão perto deles, e da fumaça eles escutam as vozes do trio de rockets que atacaram o centro pokemon.

"O que vcs querem?" Pergunta ash.

"Queremos os seus pokemons." Responde jessie.

"Ate parece, vamos la ryan." Disse ash.

"Não." Disse ryan surpreendendo todos.

"O que?" Pergunta ash.

"Lute com eles sozinho ash vc ja tem 3 pokemons, considere isso um teste como treinador, se as coisas ficarem muito complicadas então eu ajudo." Disse ryan.

"Certo vamos la pikachu." Disse ash.

Pikachu então se prepara pra lutar.

Koffing então usa Smokescreen enchendo a area de fumaça, pikachu então usa Thunderbolt na fumaça mais não consegue acertar, Koffing então atira uma rajada de lama nos olhos de pikachu. 

Ekans então sai da fumaça e acerta um Headbutt em pikachu.

Ash então solta Pidgeotto e pede pra ele usar uma rajada de vento pra dissipar a fumaça, ash então pega pikachu e pega um pano pra limpar seus olhos.

Pidgeotto então ataca ekans e Koffing com Wing Attack.

Enquanto Pidgeotto lutava com a equipe rocket ash limpava os olhos de pikachu, ele tambem observava a luta e pensava no que fazer.

"Vc esta se prendendo." Disse ryan.

"Como assim?" Ele pergunta.

"Vc esta se prendendo as regras, as regras dizem que em uma batalha oficial é um contra um mais essa não é uma batalha oficial, e mesmo em batalhas oficiais as regras podem variar." Explica ryan.

"Entendi, nesse caso." Fala ash enviando caterpie.

Caterpie ao sair da pokeball e ver os inimigos treme de medo e tenta recuar.

"Caterpie não tenha medo." Diz ash mais o pokemon ainda exita.

Vendo isso kirlia da um passo pra falar com ele.

"Por que vc esta com medo? Vc não disse que quer evoluir? Se ficar com medo sempre nunca podera evoluir." Disse ela pra caterpie.

Ele então suspira e se prepara, ele então solta String Shot nos dois pokemons os prendendo e os enrolando em fios de ceda, Pidgeotto então aproveita que os dois estão amarados e os acerta com Wing Attack.

"Ok pikachu agora é a sua vez." Disse ash.

Pikachu então solta um Thunderbolt na equipe rocket o que causa uma explosão que os manda voando.

"Vencemos graças ao trabalho em equipe." Comemora ash junto com seus pokemons.

"Muito bem ash." Disse ryan.

"Sim todos vcs lutaram bem, vc tambem caterpie eu te devo desculpas." Disse misty, derrepente caterpie começa a brilhar. "Ta evoluindo."

Quando o brilho se apaga no lugar de caterpie estava um pokemon casulo.

"Um metapod." Disse ash olhando a pokedex. Apos isso eles decidem acampar naquela clareira.

Enquanto os humanos montavam o acampamento os pokemons conversavam.

"Parabens pela evolução metapod." Disse pikachu.

"Obrigado agora falta pouco pra eu poder virar um Butterfree." Disse metapod animado.

"Ola eu não tive a chance de me apresentar desde que fui capturada é um prazer conhecer vcs." Disse Pidgeotto.

"É um prazer Pidgeotto." Diseram os outros.

"A então vc é uma fêmea." Disse pikachu.

"Sim e não se esqueça disso. Responde ela o encarando. "Eu odeio quando se confundem sobre mim."

"Ok eu vou me lembrar disso." Disse pikachu.

"Com licença." Disse Staryu se aproximando com sua irmã. "Não tivemos a chançe de nos conheçer desde o centro pokemon."

"É um prazer conhecer vcs Staryu e Starmie." Disseram eles.

"Igualmente." Disseram as duas.

"Vcs são as pokemons da misty certo?" Pergunta kirlia.

"Sim misty tambem tem um Goldeen mais não pode solta lo aqui pois não tem agua." Disse Staryu.

"A uma pergunta o que eles estão fazendo?" Perguntou Pidgeotto olhando ash e misty.

"Eles estão treinando suas auras." Responde kirlia.

"Treinando suas auras?" Pidgeotto pergunta navamente.

"Sim, com aura os humanos se aproximan mais de nos pokemons, inclusive podem entender o que falamos." Explica kirlia.

"Serio, que legal isso significa que vamos poder falar com eles?" Ela pergunta novamente e kirlia acente.

Os pokemons continuam conversando entre si enquango ash e misty praticavam as auras, apos algum tempo todos decidem dormir.

Os dias seguintes passaram sem nada de muito interresante, ryan capturou uma Buneary e misty capturou uma eevee que parecia ter um tipo de interesse em pikachu, nesse meio tempo algumas coisas aconteçeram durante a semana ash e ryan se separaram de misty por alguns minutos para tomar um banho e aproveitaram o tempo pra se divertir juntos no entanto misty os seguiu e viu os dois transando no rio, kirlia então teve um conversa com misty sobre os desejos sexuais dela e tambem contou aos novos amigos sobre o relacionamento de ash e ryan.

"É serio que vc pretende transar com ryan?" Perguntou Buneary.

As duas estavam conversando enquanto esperavam o almoço.

"Sim eu espero isso a muito tempo." Responde kirlia. "E não vai ser so com ryan."

"Com quem mais? Ash? Misty?" Pergunta a coelha.

"Sim ambos mais acho que tenho um certo intereçe em ash, eu acho ash bonito e fofo ao mesmo tempo, ele tem a beleza de um homem e a fofura de uma criança." Responde a fada. "E com certeza vai ficar tão bonito quanto ryan quando crescer."

"Eu nunca tinha pensado em fazer sexo com um humano, na verdade não esperava nem ser capturada." Diz a coelha. "Me diga, é comum as pessoas transarem com pokemons?"

"Mais ou menos, não é nem tão comum nem tão incomum." Disse ela. "Não são todas as pessoas que fazem isso, mais normalmente os treinadores acabam transando com seus pokemons, principalmente por que alguns treinadores passam semanas na estrada sozinhos apenas com seus pokemons. Claro eles não transam com todos os pokes que possuem, mais sim aqueles que tem esse desejo por seus treinadores." Explica kirlia.

"Nossa que legal." Diz a coelha.

"E vc o que acha." Pergunta kirlia.

"Eu não sei, quer dizer como vc disse ryan e ash são bonitos, mais essa é a primeira vez que ouço isso." Disse Buneary.

"Então pense nisso, uma vez nos vimos uma lopunny na televisão e eu sei que ryan ficou muito exitado." Disse kirlia.

"Tentador, eu vou pensar nisso." Responde a coelha.

"Ei vcs duas venham almoçar." Chama ryan.

As pokemons se juntam aos outros para o almoço.

Apos o almoço misty decide caminhar um pouco, ela então se senta encostada em uma arvore, e começa a pensar no que aconteceu essa semana.

Ela conheceu esses dois treinadores, começou a aprender sobre aura, e tambem presenciou ryan e ash se divertindo, e essa ultima que a deixava confusa, ela acabou assistindo enquanto ash e ryan transavam no rio e se excitou com isso.

Ate que um movimento de um Weedle em sua mão a tira de seus pensamentos. "AAAAAA." Grita misty dando um tapa e mandando Weedle pra longe, no entanto o seu grito chama a atenção de um enxame de Beedrill que vem pra cima dela furiosos.

Ela então começa correr de volta pra onde ash e rya estavam enquanto gritava.

"Ei o que ouve?" Pergunta ash quando percebe o enxame vindo. "A não."

"Pessoal preparem-se." Disse ryan.

Os pokemons então começam a lutar contra o enxame, ate que um dos Beedrill vai na direção de ash, quando ele estava prestes a ser atingido metapod entra na frente levando o ataque.

"Matepod, tudo bem?" Pergunta ash preocupado, quando derrepente metapod começa brilhar.

Quando o brilho some avia um pokemon borboleta.

"Finalmente." Disse Butterfree feliz.

"Eu entendi o que vc disse." Disse ash. "Butterfree tudo bem?"

Sim eu me sinto otimo." Responde Butterfree.

"Ei que tal uma ajuda aqui ash." Responde misty.

"Certo vamos la Butterfree." Disse ash.

Butterfree então acena e usa Sleep Powder e coloca parte do enxame pra dormir, então pikachu e kirlia usam seus ataques e derrotam o resto do enxame.

"Vamos sair daqui antes que eles acordem." Disse ryan.

Apos algumas horas todos ja aviam jantado e a maioria dos pokemons estavam em suas pokeballs com exceção de pikachu e kirlia e os 3 treinadores estavam se preparando pra dormir.

"Amanhã vamos seguir para pewter ja ficamos tempo demais nessa floresta." Comenta ryan.

"Certo." Responde os dois.

"Ei misty ta tudo bem? Vc esteve bem quieta o dia todo." Pergunta ryan.

Misty então fica vermelha com a pergunta. "Eu to bem, não aconteceu nada de mais." Responde ela.

"Vc ta toda vermelha, tem certeza?" Comenta ash.

"Ta bom, o que acontece e que eu, eu, eu." Gagueja ela. "Eu vi vcs dois transando no rio antes." Responde ela deixando os dois vermelhos. "Não so isso, eu ouvi vcs no centro pokemon a alguns dias e eu, eu me masturbei." Responde ela toda vermelha.

Todos ficam em silencio apos ela dizer isso ate que ela novamente fala.

"Olha eu sei que não deveria me encomodar com isso afinal as pessoas tem relaçoes sexuais, e o que me incomoda não é nem vcs fazerem isso, é que sempre que eu penso em vcs fazendo isso eu fico exitada." Responde ela.

"E dai?" Pergunta ryan.

"Como assim e dai?" Pergunta ela.

"Misty não a problema nenhum em se excitar com isso, todos os seres vivos tem desejos e não tem problema aflorar esses desejos." Responde ryan. "Claro contanto que tenha consentimento." Ele então se senta ao lado de misty. "Então a pergunta que fica agora é, vc quer transar conosco?" Ele pergunta.

Misty então pensa um pouco sobre isso, ela se sente excitada so de pensar nos dois meninos perto de si mais tambem sente vergonha, até que a luxuria vençe e ela responde que sim.

"Otimo." Responde ryan, ele então vira o rosto dela para si e a beija. Misty se sente evergonhada mais retribui,o beijo vai aos poucos ficando mais intenso ryan então coloca uma mão sobre os seios da menina e comesa a massageá los.

Ash sentia sua excitação creçer enquanto assistia seus dois amigo se beijando. Ryan e misty então se separam pra tomar ar e logo voltam a se beijar, apos alguns instantes eles param e começam a se dispir.

"Vamos ash não fique ai na vontade vamos nos divertir." Disse ryan.

Ash então tira sua roupa e vai ate eles e beija misty, enquanto eles se beijam ryan chupa os seios de misty, ele então vai deçendo os beijos pelo corpo da garota até chegar na sua intimidade, ele então começa a distribuir varios beijos nessa região, fazendo a menina comesar a gemer entre os beijos.

Enquanto isso pikachu e kirlia estavam assistindo os humanos se divertindo.

"Que espetaculo em?" Disse kirlia. "E parece que vc tambem quer se divertir." Disse ela vendo que pikachu tambem estava animado.

"Um pouco." Responde pikachu.

"Então nesse caso eu posso te ajudar." Eles escutam uma voz e olham envolta e veem eevee e Buneary.

"Quando vcs sairam? E o que quis dizer com ajudar?" Pergunta pikachu com vergonha.

"Saimos agora pouco e foi ela quem disse que quer ajudar." Disse Buneary apontando pra eevee.

"O que quis dizer com ajudar?" Pergunta pikachu pra ela.

Ué exatamente isso eu posso te ajudar com seus desejos." Responde eevee.

Pikachu então começa a pensar nisso. Sem esperar resposta eevee pula em cima de pikachu e beija o rato enquanto esfrega suas intimidades.

Kirlia e Buneary então voltam a observar os humanos que ja aviam mudado de posição, agora misty estava de 4, estava com membro de ryan na boca e ash atras de si chupando sua intimidade.

"Misty sua boca é maravilhosa." Disse ryan. "Eu vou gozar." Ele então solta sua carga na boca da menina, que engole.

Apos isso eles mudam de posição, misty então se deita de barriga pra cima enquanto ryan se posiciona para começar a penetração.

"Pronta?" Pergunta ryan.

"Sim vamos." Responde ela, ryan então começa a penetrar na intimidade da menina, fazendo a começar a gemer. "Aaa isso continua." Diz a menina entre gemidos.

Ash então se aproxima de ryan e os dois se beijam enquanto ryan fode misty, apos alguns instantes de sexo misty tem um orgasmo, ela geme alto e suas paredes internas se fecham apertando o membro de ryan.

Ryan então solta um gemido e solta sua carga dentro de misty. Apos isso ele sai de dentro da garota.

"Isso foi incrivel, e pensar que eu estava exitando." Diz misty.

"Espero que vc não esteja cansada, por que eu não estou e tem alguem que ainda não pode se divertir." Diz ryan.

Misty então olha pra ash e percebe ele completamente duro.

"Bem ash acho que posso me divertir com vc tambem." Ela vai até ash e o deita no chão de barriga pra cima, ela então o monta e coloca seu membro dentro de sua vagina.

Ryan então se aproxima de misty e a faz se inclinar sobre ash, o que ela aproveita pra beijar o menino, ryan então coloca seu membro no buraco anal de misty e ela geme entre os beijos.

Ryan e ash então começam a se mexer num movimento de dupla penetração fazendo a menina gemer.

"Aaa isso é incrivel, vcs dois são maravilhosos." Disse misty entre gemidos.

"Vc tambem é maravilhosa misty." Disse ash.

"Sim a sua bunda é otima, ei ash acho que a bunda dela e melhor do que a sua." Disse ryan querendo provocar ash.

"Isso é o que vamos ver." Responde ash.

Apos alguns instantes os tres chegam ao orgasmo, misty solta seus sucos no membro de ash enquanto ash e ryan soltam sua carga dentro de misty.

"Nossa isso ta sendo muito intenso." Comenta Buneary.

"Sim." Responde kirlia. Ela então olha pra direção de pikachu e eevee e ve que os dois se divertiram juntos e adormeçeram, ignorando completamente os humanos. Ela então volta os olhos pros humanos e ve que eles trocaram de posição novamente, agora misty estava deitada no chão com ash encima dela na posição 69 enquanto ryan se posiciona atras de ash.

"Bem ash vamos ver qual dos dois tem a melhor bunda." Responde ryan penetrando o buraco do menino.

"Isso." Geme ash, ele então se abaixa e coloca a boca na intimidade de misty enquanto a garota chupava o seu penis.

Apos alguns minutos os tres novamente tem um orgasmo em simultaneo, primeiro ash solta sua carga na boca de misty, sendo seguido pela garota que solta seus sucos na boca do menino, e por fim ryan que solta sua carga dentro do buraco de ash.

Apos o orgasmo os tres caem deitados no chão com ryan no meio e ash e misty um em cada lado.

"Nossa isso foi incrivel." Comenta misty. "Espero que possamos fazer isso mais vezes."

"Sim." Responde ash.

"Bom nos podemos fazer isso, ja que vamos viajar juntos, mais vamos evitar de fazer isso num lugar aberto." Responde ryan. "Agora vamos dormir." Então cada um entra dentro do seu saco de dormir.

"Caramba eles realmente sabem se divertir." Comenta Buneary.

"Sim, e então ja se decidiu se vai querer se divertir com eles?" Pergunta kirlia.

"Ainda preciso pensar, mais é muito tentador." Responde a coelha.

"Bom pense nisso." Kirlia e Buneary então vão ate ryan e se deitam do seu lado e adormeçem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se gostou deixe um comentario, eu aceito sugestoes e ideias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo 3 divirtão-se.

No dia seguinte eles chegam a cidade de pewter.

"Finalmente saimos daquela floresta." Reclama misty.

"Sim ja da pra ver a cidade de pewter, la eu vou poder ter a minha primeira batalha de ginasio." Disse ash animado.

"E eu finalmente vou poder tomar um banho e dormir em uma cama decente." Diz misty.

"Com licença eu agradeceria se não pisassem na minha mercadoria." Disse uma voz perto deles.

Eles então olham pro lado e veem um homem sentado no chão ele usava uma touca e tinha barba.

"Sua mercadoria?" Pergunta ash.

"Sim, essas pedras que vc esta pisando são a minha mercadoria, a proposito meu nome é flint." Disse o homem.

"A desculpe então." Disse ash.

"Tudo bem, mais o que vcs turistas vieram fazer nessa cidade?" Pergunta ele.

"Viemos aqui pra eu poder ganhar meu primeiro emblema de ginasio." Responde ash.

"Então vc veio aqui para enfrentar o brock lider do ginasio, bem lamento te dessapontar mais vc não vai ganhar." Disse flint.

"Como é." Diz ash irritado.

"Ei ei ei ignore vc não tem que provar pra ele que pode ganhar." Responde ryan. "Vamos andando."

Eles entram na cidade e procuram pelo ginasio.

Quando encontram ash entra. "Ola." Ele chama.

"Quem esta ai." Diz uma voz então uma luz se acende iluminando um jovem de cabelo castanho espetado.

"Eu sou ash e estou aqui para desafiar o lider do ginasio." Responde ele.

"Eu sou o lider do ginasio e me chamo brock." Responde o outro. "Me diga quantos emblemas vc tem?"

"Ainda nenhum esse sera o meu primeiro." Responde ash.

"Um novato certo, bem lamento mais se esta planejando usar esse pikachu vai perder." Disse brock.

"Isso não é vc quem decide." Responde ash.

"Bem como lider de ginasio e meu dever aceitar todos os desafiantes." Disse brock.

Eles então se posicionam um em cada lado do campo enquanto ryan e misty vão pra arquibancada.

"vamos la pikachu." Diz ash e pikachu entra no campo.

"Va onix." Brock então joga uma pokeball e dela sai um enorme serpente de rocha.

Ash então checa as informaçoes na pokedex.

Pikachu então lança um raio em onix mais não adianta nada, onix então avança em pikachu que tenta desviar, no entanto onix agarra pikachu e começa a aperta lo, pikachu tenta chocar onix mais novamente não tem efeito.

"Para com isso." Grita ash ao ver pikachu sofrendo.

"Vc se rende?" Pergunta brock.

"Eu me rendo." Diz ash vendo que não avia o que fazer.

Onix então solta pikachu. Ash o pega e se dirige pra saida e os outros o seguem.

"Ta isso foi pessimo." Comenta misty.

"Eu sei." Responde ash. Ele então se vira pra ryan. "O que eu faço?" Ele pergunta.

"Ué faça o que os treinadores fazem capture novos pokemons, treine os que ja tem." Responde ryan. "Vc pode desafia-lo de novo depois, mais por agora vamos almoçar."

Eles então se dirigem para o centro pokemon.

"Ola em que posso ajuda-los?" Pergunta a enfermeira.

"Enfermeira joy? O que esta fazendo aqui vc não ficava no centro pokemon de viridian?" Pergunta ash.

"A vc deve estar me confundindo com a minha prima nos somos muito parecidas." Responde ela.

"Não brinca." Responde ryan sendo ironico.

"Mais se vcs a conhecem quer dizer que ja estiveram em viridian." Ela comenta.

"Sim nos estivemos la uma semana atras." Responde ryan.

"A sim ela me contou que um grupo de jovens treinadores a ajudaram a derrotar um grupo de ladroes." Ela responde.

"Sim fomos nos." Responde misty.

"A eu ja ia me esqueçendo algum de vcs se chama ryan, tem uma entrega do professor oak pra alguem chamado ryan." A enfermeira informa.

"Sim sou eu." Responde ryan.

"Certo so um instante." Ela então entra por uma porta e apos alguns segundos volta com uma pequena caixa e entrega pra ryan.

"Obrigado." Ryan abre a caixa e confirma, era sua pokedex e sua licença de treinador.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Ela pergunta.

"Enfermeira vc pode olhar pikachu." Pede ash. 

"Claro." Ela então pega pikachu e começa o check-up. "Bem ele parece bem apenas ferimentos leves uma poção simples deve resolver." Disse ela aplicando o remedio. "Pronto mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim nos gostariamos de um quarto pra noite." Responde ryan.

"Certo, vamos ver." Ela começa a mexer no computador. "Pronto um quarto com quatro camas." Responde ela.

"Obrigado enfermeira joy, agora vamos comer." Responde ryan e os tres se dirigem pro refeitorio.

"Gente eu vou dar uma volta pra pensar em algum jeito de vencer o brock." Responde ash depois do almoço. Ele então sai do centro pokemon com pikachu.

"O que nos fazemos ryan?" Pergunta misty.

"Bom vamos pro quarto pra descansar um pouco. Podemos tomar um banho e vc pode treinar um pouco mais sua aura." Responde ele.

Enquanto isso ash estava andando pela cidade pensando em um jeito de vencer.

"Bem eu imagino que vc perdeu não foi." Diz uma voz.

"Vc é aquele homem. Flint certo?" Responde ash ao ver quem era. "Sim eu perdi."

"É eu percebi, brock é alguem forte por necessidade." Responde flint.

"Como assim." Pergunta ash.

"Venha eu vou mostrar." Disse ele.

Eles então vão ate perto de uma casa, e pela janela aberta era possivel ver brock cozinhando com varias crianças em volta de si.

"Todas essas crianças sao irmãos do brock." Disse flint.

"Todas elas?" Pergunta ash surpreso.

"Sim o pai de brock era um homem imprestavel, ele abandonou a familia pra ser um treinador, enquanto a mãe dele saiu pra viajar pelo mundo." Responde flint. "Desde então brock tem se esforçado pra cuidar dos irmãos sozinho.

"Nossa tudo isso." Disse ash triste.

"Escute se vc quiser ganhar vai ter que treinar melhor seus pokemons." Disse flint.

"É vc tem razão." Ele então fica pensativo. "Espera ja sei o que fazer obrigado senhor flint." Ash então sai correndo em direção ao centro pokemon.

Ele entra no centro e vai ate o quarto procurando ryan e misty. Quando ele abre a porta ele ve ryan e misty sentados um de frente pro outro. "Ei pessoal." Chama a atenção deles.

"Que droga ash vc tirou toda minha concentração." Reclama misty.

"Desculpa, enfim ryan que ataques pikachu aprende que tem vantagem contra pokemons de pedra? Pergunta ele.

"Bom pikachu pode aprender iron tail, vc tambem pode ensinar Steel Wing pra Pidgeotto e acho que Butterfree tambem pode aprender algum ataque de grama." Responde ryan.

"Ta como eu ensino esses ataques pra pikachu e Pidgeotto?" Pergunta ash.

"Bom primeiro é fortaleçendo a cauda de pikachu e as asas de Pidgeotto." Reponde ryan. "Vc pode amarrar algumas pedras neles."

"Certo obrigado ryan." Ash agradeçe e sai.

Ele então vai ate uma area nos arredores da cidade e solta Pidgeotto. "Ok Pidgeotto e pikachu como ryan disse vamos tentar fortaleçer vcs."

Ele então pega algumas pedras pequenas e as amarra na calda de pikachu e nas asas de Pidgeotto. "Certo agora quero que vcs façam exercicios temtem ficar levantando os membros." Ele explica e os dois o fazem.

"Essa é uma boa estrategia." Disse flint se aproximando.

"Bom meus amigos disseram que eu preciso treinar meus pokemons com alguns golpes mais eficazes." Responde ash.

"Eles estão certos, depois vc deveria tambem aumentar a eletrecidade do seu pikachu, isso vai ajudar tambem." Flint comenta.

"E como eu faço isso?" Pergunta ash.

"Depois que terminar ai venha até minha loja e eu mostrarei como." Responde flint se afastando.

Apos algumas horas ash tira as pedras dos pokemons. "Ok e hora de testar usem aquelas pedras." Responde ele apontando.

Os dois pokemons então se preparam e vão em direção da pedra, ate que as asas de Pidgeotto começam a brilhar num tom metalico, ela então acerta uma das pedras a deixando em pedaços.

"Isso eu consegui." Disse Pidgeotto em comemoração.

Ja a pedra de pikachu ainda estava inteira, avia apenas uma pequena rachadura nela.

"Bom acho que vamos ter que treinar mais pikachu." Responde ash.

"A não eu me recuso a levantar mais pedras." Reclama pikachu correndo novamente na direção da pedra. Nesse momento sua calda começa a brilhar, ele então acerta a pedra tambem a fazendo em pedaços.

"Vc conseguiu pikachu." Comemora ash. "Agora vamos encontrar o senhor flint, ele disse que vai aumentar sua eletricidade."

"Vamos la." Diz pikachu e eles vão até a loja de flint.

"Bem vc conseguiu?" Ele pergunta quando ash se aproxima.

"Sim tanto pikachu quanto Pidgeotto aprenderam os respectivos ataques." Comenta ash. "E vc disse que poderia aumentar a eletricidade de pikachu."

"Vc tem certeza que quer fazer isso agora ja esta escurecendo." Comenta flint olhando o por do sol.

"Tudo bem, eu quero poder vencer amanha mesmo." Responde ash.

"Bom nesse caso siga-me." Responde flint.

Ash e flint vão até um antigo moinho de agua.

"É aqui, vamos conectar os cabos nos sacos eletricos de pikachu então vc gira o moinho e isso ira gerar eletricidade para carega-lo." Explica flint.

"Ei ash." Ele ouve uma voz e se vira e ve ryan. "Vc terminou?"

"Ainda não ryan eu vou carregar pikachu com eletricidade." Explica ash.

"Garoto vc tem certeza que quer fazer isso agora? É um processo lento pode demorar muito." Responde flint.

"Sim eu tenho certeza. Ryan acho que eu vou dormir aqui essa noite, sera que vc pode levar Pidgeotto pra enfermeira joy?" Pergunta ash entregando a pokeball de Pidgeotto.

"Claro." Responde ryan pegando a pokeball.

Apos ryan se afastar ash e flint conectam o fios na bochechas de pikachu, ash então sobe no moinho e começa gira-lo e isso começa a enviar energia para pikachu.

"Olha garoto isso pode demorar muito então eu vou pra casa esta bem." Responde flint.

"Certo obrigado senhor flint." Agradece ash.

Enquanto isso ryan volta pro centro e entrega a pokeball de Pidgeotto pra enfermeira, ele então vai pro seu quarto.

"E ai onde ele esta?" Pergunta misty.

"Ele esta em um antigo moinho de agua ele pretende energizar pikachu." Responde ryan. "Acho que vai dormir por la."

"Então ja que somos so nos dois que tao aproveitarmos." Responde misty sorrindo se aproximando de ryan.

"Vc esta bem animada em. O que aconteceu com aquela vergonha de antes?" Pergunta ryan.

"Ela sumiu quando transamos a primeira vez." Responde misty.

Ela então vai até ele e o beija, eles então tiram a roupa e começam uma noite de sexo.

Ryan acorda no meio da noite ele dormiu abraçado com misty. Ele então olha em volta e percebe que ash não avia voltado, ele olha pro relogio e ve que era 3h da manhã. Ele então se levanta e começa a se vestir.

"Ryan o que esta fazendo?" Pergunta misty sonolenta.

"Volte a dormir misty eu volto logo." Diz ryan, ele então sai do quarto.

O saguão do centro pokemon estava vazio, no balcão avia uma chancey.

"Boa noite jovem, por que não esta descansando?" Perguntou ela.

"Eu estava mais um amigo não voltou ainda então eu vou procura-lo, e vc?" Ele pergunta.

"Sou a enfermeira do turno da noite, devo recepcionar qualquer treinador que chegue agora a noite e então acordar a enfermeira joy." Ela responde.

"Certo bom vou procurar meu amigo volto logo." Responde ele.

Ryan então sai do centro pokemon e vai ate o moinho, ao chegar la ve ash dormindo no chão ao lado de pikachu e se aproxima.

Pikachu então acorda ao ouvir um barulho perto mais se acalma quando percebe que era ryan.

Ryan então coloca pikachu nos braços de ash e pega o menino no colo como no dia em que se conheceram. Ryan então caminha de volta pro centro pokemon.

Ele chega ao seu quarto, coloca ash na cama e o cobre com o lençol.

Ryan então tira a roupa e se deita ao lado de misty a abraçando da mesma maneira que estavam antes.

De manha eles acordam e ash e misty tomam um susto.

"Ash o que, quando vc voltou?" Misty pergunta tentando se cobrir.

"Eu não sei eu tenho certeza que dormi naquele moinho." Responde ash confuso.

"Fui eu." Responde ryan se levantando ainda nu. "Eu sai no meio da noite e te trouxe de volta."

"Que horas foi isso?" Pergunta misty.

"Umas 3 da manha." Responde ryan se vestindo. "Mais e ai terminou o treinamento?" Pergunta ele.

"Sim agora sinto que estou pronto pra derrotar o brock." Responde ash.

"Otimo então vamos comer e depois podemos ir até o ginasio." Responde ryan.

Eles esperam misty se trocar e vão pro refeitorio apos isso eles seguem pro ginasio.

"Bom vamos la." Disse ash. "Ei eu voltei e dessa vez eu vim pra ganhar."

"Bom isso é o que vamos ver." Disse brock. Eles então tomam seus lugares no campo. "Uma batalha de dois contra dois ta bom pra vc?" 

"Ta otimo." Reponde ash. 

"Bom va Geodude." Brock então solta o pokemon de pedra.

"Vamos la Pidgeotto." Responde ash lançando o pokemon passaro.

Pidgeotto e Geodude se encaram e geodude joga varias pedras em Pidgeotto, ela então desvia e tenta acertar geodude com Steel Wing. Geodude aproveita a aproximação e joga Sand Attack nos olhos dela.

"A droga." Reclama ela. Geodude então joga mais pedras em pidgeotto a acertando. Pidgeotto então sobe um pouco sua altura pra poder desviar mais tranquilamente das pedras enquanto limpa os olhos.

"Pidgeotto use ventania no chão." Comanda ash.

Ela o faz lavantando uma nuvem de poeira ela então aproveita e acerta geodude com Steel Wing o derrotando.

"Nada mau." Elogia brock retornando geodude.

"Eu treinei meus pokemons de ontem pra hoje." Responde ash.

"Vamos ver se foi o sufciente." Responde brock soltando onix.

Pidgeotto levanta voo e acerta onix com Steel Wing mais a serpente de pedra não se abala e acertam pidgeotto com Iron Tail derrotando o passaro.

"Vc foi otima pidgeotto." Reponde ash retornado o pokemon. "Agora é sua vez pikachu."

"Pode deixar." Responde o rato entrando no campo.

Pikachu então corre na dirreção de onix e o acerta com Iron Tail, onix então tenta acertar pikachu mais ele desvia com sua agilidade. Onix então acerta o chão perto de pikachu o mandando pro alto, a serpente então pega pikachu com sua cauda e começa a aperta lo como na primeira batalha.

Pikachu então solta um thunderbolt em onix que o faz se contorcer mais ele ainda não larga. No entanto um raio escapa e acerta um sprinkler que começa a espirar agua por cima do campo molhando onix o deixando enfraquecido.

Pikachu então solta outro thunderbolt que choca onix o fazendo soltar o rato.

"Onix esta vulneravel, é a nossa chance pikachu vamos acabar com ele." Diz ash quando derrepente um grupo de crianças pula em cima de ash o impedindo. "Mais o que."

"Parem o que estão fazendo? Saiam agora." Pede brock pra seus irmãos. "Essa é uma batalha oficial vcs não devem interferir."

Ash então pensa um pouco e fala. "Ei pikachu ja chega."

"Mais o que esta fazendo ash?" Pergunta brock.

"Se aqueles sprinkler não tivesem disparado eu seria derrotado de novo." Responde ash. "Não quero ganhar desse jeito quero ganhar por minha propria força." Ash então se dirige pra saida com seus amigos.

Eles então seguem pro centro pokemon.

"E ai o que vai fazer? Vc podia ter ganho mais desistiu." Pergunta misty.

"Bom vou treinar mais um pouco." Responde ash. Ryan vc disse que Butterfree pode aprender ataques de grama certo, quais são esses ataques?" Ash pergunta pro outro.

"Bem ele pode aprender solar beam e acho que tambem Energy Ball então vamos nos concentrar nesses." Reponde ryan. "Butterfree tambem pode aprender Psybeam então kirlia pode ensina-lo." 

Apos algumas horas ja estava no fim da tarde eles estavam voltando pro centro pokemon. Eles aviam ensinado para Butterfree os ataques solar beam e Psybeam.

Quando chegaram no centro pokemon eles encontram brock.

"Ei ash eu estava procurando vcs eu queria te dar isso." Disse brock estendendo o emblema para ash.

"Mais por que?" Ele pergunta.

"Por que se vc não tivesse desistido vc teria ganhado e tambem se nos lutassemos de novo vc com certeza ganharia então não tem por que adiar isso." Responde brock. Ash então sorri e pega o emblema.

"Sabe ash eu tenho um sonho de me tornar um criador pokemon mais não posso sair por que tenho que cuidar dos meus irmãos, eu sei como é não poder realizar seus sonhos então estou torcendo pra que vc possa realizar o seu." Responde brock.

"Brock vc tambem deve ir atras dos seus sonhos." Responde flint aparecendo. Ele então tira a touca e a barba mostrando que era falsa, ele era muito parecido com brock.

"É o meu pai." Responde brock.

"O que?" Pergunta ash surpreso. "Vc é aquele pai emprestavel que abandonou a familia pra ser um treinador?"

"Isso mesmo mais eu não consegui então tive vergonha de voltar pra casa, mais agora eu tenho que cuidar da minha familia e brock vc pode ir em busca dos seus sonhos." Explica flint.

"Obrigado pai." Agradece brock.

"Ei brock por que não vem com agente então." Convida ash.

"Mais eu não vou atrapalhar vcs?" Pergunta ele.

"É claro que não quanto mais amigos melhor." Responde ash.

"Então eu vou pra casa arrumar as minhas coisas e encontro vcs aqui amanhã." Responde brock.

Brock então se despede deles e segue pra casa com seu pai. Ash misty e ryan entram no centro, eles entregam os pokemons cansados pra enfermeira joy e seguem pro refeitorio. Depois de comer eles vão pro quarto.

"Parabens ash seu primeiro emblema." Parabeniza misty.

"Sim nem eu acredito." Responde ash.

"Bom vamos descansar que amanhã vamos seguir viagem." Responde ryan.

"E com um novo amigo." Comenta ash, ele então pensa por alguns segundos e fala. "Ei ryan vc não vai me parabenizar?" Pergunta ash com um sorriso.

"Eu ja não dei os parabens?" Ryan pergunta confuso.

"Estou me referindo a outro tipo de parabens." Responde ash se aproximando de ryan e quase colando seus corpos.

"A esse parabens." Responde ryan entendendo. "Vc vai querer esse tipo de parabens sempre que vencer um ginasio? Aliais vc tambem perdeu a vergonha que tinha antes." Comenta ele.

"Bom com brock conosco não teremos tanta privacidade pra nos divertirmos apartir de amanhã, então devemos aproveitar essa noite." Responde misty.

"Bom eu acho que se depender de alguem brock vai se juntar a gente muito em breve." Comenta ryan olhando para kirlia que observava os humanos com um sorriso.

Ryan então volta sua atenção pra ash que o olhava ansioso. "Ta eu vou te dar o seu parabens." Ryan responde e beija ash.

Enquanto se beijam ash e ryan começam a se despir, apos os beijos ash se abaixa pega o membro de ryan que ja estava duro e coloca na boca o chupando com vontade.

"Aaa ash a sua boca e muito boa." Diz ryan suspirando.

Enquanto ash fazia um boquete em ryan misty se masturbava enquanto apreciava o espetaculo, apos alguns instantes ryan solta sua carga na boca de ash que engole tudo.

"Bem ash hora de eu te dar os parabens por ter ganho o emblema." Ryan então se senta na cama e ash se senta em seu colo de costas pra ele. Ryan coloca seu penis dentro do buraco do menino e ash começa a quicar no membro do outro.

Misty então vai ate eles, ela fica na frente de ash e o beija enquanto começa a masturba-lo. Ryan segura os quadris de ash e o força a descer completamente em seu penis. Misty então desce ate o penis de ash e o coloca na boca.

Ash estava extasiado de prazer ate que apos alguns instantes tanto ash quanto ryan acabam gozando ash na boca de misty e ryan no buraco de ash.

"Nossa isso que é um parabens." Comenta ash recuperando o folego.

"Agora que ja recebeu os parabens ash levanta, é minha vez de aproveitar o ryan." Responde misty o tirando de cima de ryan.

"Ei perai vc ja se divertiu com ele ontem agora é minha vez." Responde ash.

"Ei ei ei não briguem eu posso muito bem satisfazer os dois." Disse ryan acabando com a briga. "Alem disso podemos nos divertir nós tres."

Ryan então coloca misty no seu colo a penetrando, a menina geme e o beija, ash então segura os quadris de misty e penetra o seu buraco anal a fazendo gemer mais entre os beijos.

Ash e ryan então começam uma dupla penetração fazendo a menina delirar de prazer. Ate que apos alguns minutos ambos tem seus orgasmos jorrando suas cargas dentro de misty a fazendo gozar tambem.

"Nossa vcs dois são incriveis." Responde misty ofegante.

"Agora vamos descansar que amanha vamos seguir viagem." Responde ryan.

Eles deitam cada um na sua cama e dormem.

No dia seguinte eles encontram brock na entrada do centro pokemon, eles então seguem viagem atraves da rota 3. Apos algumas horas eles param pra descansar.

"Ta me explica direito o que é esse negocio de aura?" Pergunta brock enquanto fazia um lanche pra eles. 

"Bom a aura é a fonte de vida de todos os seres inclusive os seres humanos, com ela os seres humanos podem fazer inumeras coisas que os pokemons fazem." Explica ryan. "Podem ate entender a lingua dos pokemons."

"Caramba que incrivel." Responde brock.

"Eu e ash estivemos praticando aura desde que saimos de viridiam." Responde misty. "E ele ta conseguindo usar bem mais facil do que eu."

"Sim eu ja consigo entender quase tudo que meus pokemons dizem." Responde ash.

"Pela facilidade dele em aprender tenho quase certeza que ele é um usuario de aura." Responde ryan.

"Ei ryan existem mais desses usuarios de aura?" Pergunta brock.

"Acho que sim, bom se não me engano existe um lugar em que os usuarios de aura costumam aparecer." Responde ryan.

"E que lugar é esse? Nos podemos visita-lo?" Pergunta ash.

"Claro, é o castelo de cameran no reino de rota ao norte." Explica ryan. "Podemos ir la depois de cerulean."

"Um castelo em um reino mau posso esperar." Comenta misty.

"Bom mudando de assunto eu queria verificar um coisa ash." Responde ryan. "Ontem durante a batalha pikachu conseguiu chocar onix algo que não deveria ser possivel."

"Nao deveria ser possivel? Por que?" Pergunta ash.

"Por que onix tambem é do tipo terra que é imune a ataques eletricos." Responde ryan.

"Ei isso é verdade." Responde misty. "Ash que treinamento vc fez?

"Mais eu não fiz nenhum treinamento diferente, eu so fortaleci a eletricidade dele." Responde ash.

"Vamos testar o poder de pikachu então, onix venha aqui." Chama brock.

"Ok pikachu vamos testar sua eletricidade." Diz ash. Pikachu então se prepara e lança um raio em onix fazendo a serpente se contorcer.

"Onix tudo bem?" Pergunta brock e a serpente acena.

"É esquisito pikachu não deveria ser capas de chocar onix." Comenta misty.

"Por que sera?" Se pergunta brock.

"Eu ja ouvi falar de algo assim, é um habilidade que permite pokemons eletricos atingirem pokemons de terra, mais é uma habilidade rara." Responde ryan.

"Ouviu pikachu vc tem uma habilidade rara que te permite ser ainda mais forte." Comenta ash animado.

"Sim isso é otimo." Responde pikachu animado.

"Bom agora que resolvemos isso vamos comer." Responde misty.

Apos comerem eles continuaram sua jornada. Os dias passaram sem muitos problemas, eles atravessaram o mt moon onde brock capturou um zubat, eles tambem enfrentaram a equipe rocket.Durante esses dias ryan começou a ensinar aura pra brock. Até que eles chegaram em cerulean.

"A cerulean, é bom estar em casa." Comenta misty. "Vamos ver se as minhas irmas cuidaram bem do ginasio enquanto eu estava fora."

"Como é que é?" Pergunta ash surpreso. "Que dizer que vc é a lider de ginasio misty."

"Sim eu não falei? Na verdade eu e minhas irmãs somos as lideres" responde misty.

"E vcs sabiam disso?" Pergunta ash pra ryan e brock.

"Sim nos lideres de ginasio nos reunimos as vezes sobe a juridição da liga pra discutir alguns assuntos." Responde brock.

"Ok." Responde ash conformado.

Eles entram na cidade e seguem pro ginasio. Ao entrar eles ouvem o barulho de uma multidão.

"O que é isso?" Pergunta ash.

"Outro show, minhas irmãs fazem muitos shows aquaticos." Responde misty.

"Sim e as irmãs da misty são lindas." Responde brock.

Eles vão ate a arquibancada e começam a assistir o show aquatico. Ate que apos alguns minutos ele acaba, o grupo então se dirige pra outra area do ginasio e encontram as irmãs de misty, elas eram trigemeas a primeira tinha cabelo ruivo alaranjado, a segunda tinha cabelo azul e a terceira tinha cabelo rosa.

"Ei meninas." Chama misty.

"Olha so quem decidiu aparecer." Disse a ruiva. "Vc não disse que iria se tornar uma mestra de pokemons de agua?"

"Sim mais eu estou viajando com eles e o ash esta fazendo o desafio de ginasio." Responde misty.

"Oi prazer meu nome é ash." Responde ele.

"Prazer garoto eu sou Daisy." Responde a ruiva.

"Eu sou violet." Responde a de cabelo azul.

"E eu sou lily." Responde a de cabelo rosa.

"E nos somos as irmãs sensacionais." Responden as tres juntas.

"Olha so se não é o brock decidiu, sair do ginasio?" Pergunta daisy. 

"Sim meu pai voltou ao ginasio e eu pude viajar." Responde brock.

"Bem que bom então." Responde daisy. "E quem é esse jovem bonitão?" Ela pergunta olhando pra ryan.

"Prazer meninas eu me chamo ryan." Responde ele com um sorriso.

"Muito prazer ryan." Respondem as tres juntas.

"Ta bom chega de flertar, nos viemos aqui pro ash ter sua batalha de ginasio então eu vou me preparar." Responde misty.

"A e quem disse que vamos te deixar lutar?" Pergunta lily.

"Eu não preciso de permição, eu sou lider desse ginasio tanto quanto vcs afinal eu tambem fiz o teste." Responde misty.

"Tem um teste pra ser lider de ginasio?" Pergunta ash para brock.

"Sim pra ser um lider de ginasio vc deve fazer um teste de qualificação contra a elite 4." Responde brock. "Vc pode usar seus pokemons e tambem pode alugar alguns, então vc luta contra eles pra mostrar suas abilidades." Ele explica.

"Uau que incrivel." Responde ash.

"Enfim vamos logo para a arena." Responde misty.

Eles então seguem para a arena de batalha que era uma enorme piscina com varias plataformas, misty entra em outra sala e volta alguns minutos depois.

"Ok ash vamos ver como vc se sai." Provoca misty. "Va Staryu." Ela lança a estrela do mar.

"Vamos la Butterfree." Ash lança o pokemon borboleta.

Butterfree vai pra cima de staryu e tenta acerta-la mais a estrela pula na agua e se esconde, apos alguns segundos staryu sai da agua e gira o corpo e acerta Butterfree. A borboleta então solta Sleep Powder que faz a estrela dormir.

Butterfree então acerta staryu com Bug Bite e avança para acertar-la novamente.

"Staryu vc tem que acordar." Chama misty e a estrela acorda ela então aproveita a proximidade de Butterfree e usa Water Pulse nele no mesmo momento em que Butterfree acerta staryu, resultando nos dois caindo inconçientes.

"Um duplo nocalte." Responde misty recolhendo staryu.

"Sim." Responde ele recolhendo Butterfree. "Ok sua vez pikachu." Pikachu então pula em uma plataforma na piscina.

"Vamos ver o que vc vai fazer ash." Responde misty com um sorriso e lança uma pokebola e dela sai um Lanturn.

"Que pokemon é esse?" Ele então pega a pokedex e checa as informaçoes. "Eu não sabia que vc tinha esse pokemon."

"Ele na realidade não é meu, ele é do ginasio." Responde misty.

"Ok vamos la pikachu." Diz ash. Pikachu então lança um thunderbolt em Lanturn mais não acontece nada. "O que?"

"Surpreso ash, essa é a abilidade de Lanturn volt absorb, ele absorve toda eletricidade." Responde misty.

"Otimo." Disse ash suspirando.

"E ai ash o que eu faço." Pergunta pikachu.

"Não tem jeito pikachu vc vai ter que desviar dos ataques e acerta-lo com Iron Tail sempre que possivel, fora isso não tem nada que possamos fazer." Responde ash.

Cerca de 10 minutos se passaram, Lanturn tentava acertar pikachu com diversos ataques enquanto o rato desviava e acertava o outro com Iron Tail sempre que se aproximava no entanto pikachu ja estava ficando cansado.

Lanturn então ataca pikachu pra acabar com a batalha. "A eu ja cansei disso." Responde pikachu, derrepente sua palma começa a brilhar ele então acerta Lanturn o fazendo voar pra parede o deixando inconciente.

"Mais o que aconteceu?" Pergunta misty.

"Eu não sei. O que vc fez pikachu?" Pergunta ash.

"Eu concentrei energia na mão e ataquei." Responde pikachu.

"Eu acho que foi Force Palm." Responde ryan. "Bom parece que pikachu aprendeu um golpe novo."

"Isso significa que vencemos muito bem pikachu." Comemora ash.

"Droga." Resmunga misty por um momento e depois sorri. "Parabens ash."

Ash então comemora com pikachu e depois leva ele e Butterfree pro centro pokemon.

Enquanto isso em outro lugar um trio de pessoas estava frustrado por causa de suas utimas derrotas.

"Droga nos perdemos de novo." Reclama jessie.

"Aqueles pirralhos estão ficando mais fortes." Comenta james.

Derrepente eles recebem um ligação.

"É o chefe se arrumem." Responde Meowth.

Quando o monitor liga avia um homem de terno com um persian do lado, ele era geovani lider da equipe rocket.

"Senhor." Respondem os tres.

"Eu quero relatorio, vcs sofreram uma serie de derrotas recentemente e eu quero saber o porque." Ele responde.

"Bom chefe nos tentamos atacar o centro pokemon de viridian mais fomos derrotados por um grupo de treinadores. Alguns dias depois atacamos esse grupo de treinadores na viridian forest e novamente fomos derrotados. Então tentamos montar uma armadilha no mt moon e pela terceira vez fomos derrotados, e dessa vez eram quatro." Explica jessie.

"E vcs conseguiram descobrir os nomes desses treinadores?" Pergunta geovani.

"Sim o mais novo deles se chama ash ketchum, um treinador que acabou de começar sua jornada ele vem de pallet town. O outro e um treinador chamado ryan ele é um viajante e só recentemente conseguiu um licença de treinador. Os outro dois são os lideres de ginasio brock de pewter e misty de cerulean." Responde james.

"Certo vou passar novas ordens pra vcs, quero que sigam esse grupo mais não ataquem mantenham distancia e apenas observem." Comanda ele.

"Se me permite chefe o senhor tem algum interesse particular nesse grupo?" Pergunta jessie.

"Sim esse garoto ash ketchum o pai dele era um guardião de aura quero saber se o garoto erdou seus dons." Responde ele. "Quero que o sigam e verifiquem se ele tem abilidades de aura."

"E como vamos conseguir identificar essas abilidades?" Pergunta jessie.

"Estarei enviando para vcs uma lista de abilidades que um usuario de aura possui. Quero que identifiquem se ele possui alguma dessas abilidades." Responde geovani. "Bem é isso me informem se algo acontecer." Apos isso a chamada é encerrada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As batalhas não ficaram tão boas então peço desculpa.
> 
> Se gostou deixe um comentario. 
> 
> Eu aceito sugestoes e ideias.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vc gostou da historia deixe um comentario eu aceito sugestões e ideias.


End file.
